


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite

by jonnorsmut



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha Jude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Kind of Rough Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mentions of anal fingering, Omega Connor, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Underage Sex, Werewolf Jude, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorsmut/pseuds/jonnorsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through the change is different for everyone. Only one thing is for certain, you'll never know your destiny for sure until it comes. Connor finds himself in an unexpected situation and now has to deal with everything that comes with being exactly the opposite of what his father wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought of this story and got kind of inspired and it sort of came out. I already have about 2 or 3 chapters planned out so maybe updates for this one will come sooner. If you're expecting for Yes, Mr. Stevens to be updated, I'm sorry. I do plan on continuing that and might post the next chapter this weekend but I really needed to get this out. 
> 
> Also thanks to [SxDxB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB) for the inspiration for this fic. I think this fandom could use some more diversity and since there aren't many with A/B/O dynamics I wanted to give it a shot.
> 
> Other tags about content will be added later on so it doesn't spoil some of the plot of the story. If you don't like what's on the tags then don't read. Rating is according to future content. Sorry there's no smut yet in this chapter. It might take a couple more chapters.
> 
> Title is from BITE by Troye Sivan. I promise it will make sense later.

_It feels hot. He’s never felt something like this before. It’s like his whole body is on fire, but it feels good. Great actually. Every touch on his skin sends shivers down his spine. He feels his blood moving south and has to do something. To feel better. To feel the pleasure that he’s been so eager to have. He moves his hand from his chest, touching everywhere on his front. His nipples, his tummy. But he needs more, he needs to feel_ something.

_So he keeps sliding his hand further down. Goes past his happy trail and to his curly pubes. He reaches his cock and palms it along with his balls. But it’s not enough. He needs something else so he keeps going further. There, he found it. He starts to move his index finger around feeling waves of pleasure. He thinks what would happen if he just… why not, he’s already there. He circles his finger feeling something wet and then starts to push…_

The sound of his alarm jolts him awake. He turns to his night stand where his clock reads 8am. Groaning he pulls his covers over his face, wondering why his dad makes him wake up so early during winter break. Especially the day after his birthday. His fifteenth birthday!

He moves around a bit on his bed, snuggling and feeling the warmth of his comforter. He definitely doesn’t want to get up with this January cold. During one of his movements he suddenly felt something odd. _Wet_. Something was wet in his bed. This is so embarrassing. He hasn’t wet his bed since he was seven! That’s half his life ago. _Wait_ he thinks. What if this was… _Oh my god_ he was finally going through the change. He thinks he probably had a wet dream. That explains a lot.

He breathes a sigh of relief. That would’ve been so embarrassing to explain to his dad. But he’ll understand the wet dream. It’s what his father’s always wanted from him. His son, finally a man. He moves his hand to assess the damage, still under the covers, reaches his crotch and palms his bulge and wait… _that’s weird_. It’s dry. Then why is he… _Oh no_. There must be something wrong with him. He feels the wetness on his butt. Did he. No, he would know through the smell. It’s definitely not that. But then what is it.

Throwing the covers away he gets up quickly and runs downstairs. His dad will know what’s wrong with him. Then maybe he’ll take him to the doctor so they can fix him. Sounds like a good plan. Solid. Reaching the kitchen door, he sees his dad sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee while reading the paper.

“Dad?” he says softly.

“What’s up buddy? You want some breakfast? There’s eggs and bacon” his father replies, not looking up from the paper.

“Um…” that makes him look up and see the worry on his son’s face.

“Connor?” he says getting up and walking to stand in front of his son. He sets his hands on his shoulder and looks him in the eye, not so hard anymore now that he’s almost as tall as him. “What’s the matter buddy?”

“Uh, I woke up and I felt… something. I think there’s something wrong with me dad” he looks like he’s on the brink of tears. _What if it’s something really bad?_

“What did you feel Connor?” he’s starting to get concerned.

“I felt wet dad. And I thought it was the change cause you said that’s what happens when you go through it and I was excited cause you were gonna be so proud of me, but then I went to touch my self to see how wet it was, but it wasn’t. it wasn’t dad, it was completely dry and I…” he trials off, sniffling.

“You what Connor?”

“The wetness. It was on my butt, dad. What’s wrong with me?” he looks up to his dad, several tears running down his cheeks.

His father sighs. How can this be happening to him. His own son, an o… He can’t even think about it.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Connor. You uh, you’re going through the change” he sighs again.

“But you said- you said that when I went through the change I was-”, now he’s starting to get confused. If he’s going through the change then why is it different then what his dad had explained.

“I know what I said Connor” he says a little louder than he needs to but then lowers his voice again, “what I said, that’s how- that’s how alphas go through the change. You're not an alpha, Connor. You're an…” he looks down, “you're an omega”

“What?” Connor is completely baffled.

“You're an omega Connor”

“But you said I’ll be an alpha”

“I know what I said-“

“You lied to me?”

“I didn’t lie Connor! I was sure you were going to be an alpha, I wasn’t expecting, this”

“Does that mean-“

“Look we’ll talk about this later ok? Go get changed and then eat your breakfast. I have something to do” he said walking out of the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and left.

Connor did what he was told. He went to change his clothes, cleaned himself and then went down to eat his breakfast. After he was finished he went up to his room to change the sheets to clean ones and ended up laying on his bed, just looking at the ceiling, thinking.

So he wasn’t an alpha. That’s what his dad always said. That’s why he had to do all those sports and work out, so he would look like a proper alpha. Not only look but act like it. That meant that after his mom left he had to get rid of his dolls and such. Because “that’s not what alphas play with”, his dad would say. He wasn’t allowed to do all those things he loved to do with his mom. But then when he hit his first baseball, the face his dad made and his smile, he seemed full of pride. That’s when he decided he was going the be the best alpha ever, like his dad. He was going to make his dad proud.

But now he can’t. He’s not stupid, he knows exactly what an omega is. They learned it at school and he’s heard stories from some of the older kids at school. That’s why he’s so scared now. Some people are still very close minded and stick to the old traditions. Traditions of the dark ages. When omegas were practically slaves, only used for sex and reproduction, and having an omega kid was a disgrace. But that was centuries ago, there’s laws now. Laws that forbid people treating omegas like that, or parents throwing their kids out.

Especially with werewolves around. Yeah werewolves actually exist! That was a big surprise a couple centuries ago. But now they live around humans just like everyone else. They were actually the ones that helped change everything. Making people change their views on omegas. Showing how they’re the reason they’re alive and they should be treated as treasures instead of slaves. Some people put up a fight but they eventually came around.

It’s kinda like in those fiction books he’s read before. Where the world doesn’t accept people who love people of the same gender. That’s crazy! But it’s still sort of how they used to treat omegas. Unfortunately, there are still some cases where parents don’t like having an omega kid. It even happened to his friend Tommy last year, when he went through the change. He was one of the most popular kids at school and word got out that he was an omega. Apparently his parents were very old fashioned. Rumors were that they sent him to a breeding camp, or they just kicked him out, but no one saw him ever again.

Which means that if it happened to him, it can happen to anyone. _Oh god!_ Is that why his dad left? Is he going to send him away? Oh no, he’s probably so disappointed he doesn’t want to have to deal with him anymore. Maybe he’ll sent him to a breeding camp, if they still actually exist. Or maybe something worse. He was freaking out. That’s when he heard the front door open and close. He rushed downstairs. He needs to know. He has to know what his dad is going to do with him.

As soon as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he sees his dad sitting on the couch in the living room. His elbows resting on his legs and his head on his hands. He doesn’t move when he hears Connor coming in to the living room.

“Are you going to send me away?” he blurts out, cause he has to know soon.

His dad finally looks up. He seems tired but nonetheless surprised for what Connor is asking.

“What are you talking about?”

“Tommy. His parents, after finding out he was an omega they kicked him out or something, no one knows. But everyone know his parents didn’t want an omega son so… And you wanted me to be an alpha and I know I disappointed you so I have to know if you're sending me away because you don’t want me anymore, because-“

“No Connor wait” he stops his son’s ranting, “come here” he pats the spot next to him on the couch.

Connor goes to sit next to him but doesn’t dare to look at him.

“Son please look at me. We need to talk”

“Just say it” he says still looking away

“Say what?”

“That you don’t want me anymore”

“Connor-“ he finally turns to look at him and sees the tears running down his cheeks.

“You wanted an alpha but you got an omega and now you don’t want me!” he screams sobbing.

“No Connor,” he reaches to his son and pulls him close to him, hugging him tightly while he cries on his shirt. He rubs his hand on his back trying to soothe him and waits until he calms down to continue talking, “you are my son ok? I know I always said I was sure you were going to be an alpha. But you being an omega won’t make me not want you, I promise”

Connor pulls away slightly to look at him, still sniffling a bit.

“So you still want me?”

“Of course I do son”

“Then why did you leave me?”

“I had to make some calls and talk to people, I had to- Look, I don’t really know more than the basics about omegas so I had to go and talk with some, _experts_ I suppose, so can help you with your… situation” he says, still a bit uncomfortable with the events but trying to calm his son’s worries.

“Help me with what?”

“You remember what a _heat_ is right?” Connor nods, “well in a few months, you’ll have your first heat, and you're going to have some, _needs_ that will need to be dealt with”

“What kind of needs?” he asks still confused about all this.

“Well when omegas are in heat they need to- they need to be um, penetrated so the heat is not so overwhelming” his dad looks really uncomfortable talking about this.

“Is that the only way?”

“Well there are other options, we could take you to the clinic during your heat”

He remembers people talking about the clinic. Not very nice anecdotes. He’s definitely not going to the clinic. No way.

“Not the clinic, please?”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, I’ve heard the stories too. There’s also heat suppressants, but I don’t think we can afford them, I checked the prices and they’re _really_ expensive, I’m sorry”

Everyone knows heat suppressants are only for the super rich. People who don’t want to experience the heat not matter what. Unless they want to mate.

“So what then?”

“Well I’ve been talking with some people and they say the best way is to go natural?”

“I have to find a mate?” but he’s so young! Why does he have to do that already.

“No buddy there’s no need for that, there are other ways”

“What ways?” when will this torture end.

“There’s a website where you can find ‘heat alphas’. They basically help you through your heat without actually mating, we can look it up later on if you want” he stands to go get something to eat, glad that they finally got rid of the awkward talk, but Connor stops him.

“Can we do it now?”

“Connor I…”

“Come on dad, the sooner the better right?” he looks at him with pleading puppy eyes. Damn, the kid is good.

“Fine, go get your laptop, I’ll make us some sandwiches or something to eat”

A few minutes later they’re sitting on the couch, sandwiches, chips and sodas on the coffee table and the laptop between them. They’re going through _rentanalpha.net_ trying to find the perfect match.

It takes a while, two bags of chips and and 3 cans of soda each. It’s always the same with all the prospects. “Too fat”, “ugly”, “his nose is weird”, “too old”, and so on. Until they find one that looks better.

 **Sex** : Male

 **Age** : 15

 **Occupation** : student

 **Ethnicity** : werewolf

“What about him? He’s my age” Connor asks, opening his profile.

He seems younger than his age, and just from the picture you can tell he’s skinny. Not your usual alpha. He’s cute though Connor thinks.

“Um, I don’t know Connor, he’s a werewolf”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. It’s just. They’re different. They have different, _capabilities_ , I guess”

“So he can’t help me?”

“No, he can. I’m just not sure if he will be able to control his _instincts_ ” he knows werewolves are good, but they’re known to have sometimes some animalistic instincts and he doesn’t want his son in danger of getting hurt or something.

“Well why don’t we call them?”

“Connor, maybe we should find-“ Connor cuts him off.

“Come on dad, this is our best choice. Unless you want me to do it with some stinky 40-year-old alpha, do you want that?” he knows he’s already won when his father sighs.

“ _Fine_ , give me the number”

So he calls and waits three rings until someone picks up.

 _“Hello?”_ A woman answers the phone.

“Hi, uh my name is Adam, I’m calling from the rent an alpha site”

_“Oh you want my son’s services?”_

“Your son?”

_“Yes, who do you need him for?”_

“Um, my son. He just went through the change” he says looking at Connor who seems impatient.

 _“Well that’s just perfect, my son just went through it a couple months ago. We’re doing this so he can gain some experience and if he can help your son with his heats than everybody wins!”_ she sounds too excited about this.

“Ok but I have some concerns about him being a werewolf”

_“Oh yes. Listen why don’t we meet so we can talk in person about all the details?”_

“Alright, sounds good”

_“Great! So just send me your location and we’ll be there in a few”_

“Oh you mean now?”

_“Yes, we’re available right now so why not”_

“We?”

_“Me and my son. I think it would be good for them to meet so they can get acquainted”_

“Ok, yeah sure” he pulls the phone away and presses the button on the screen to send his location.

_“Lovely we’re in the same neighborhood, just 2 minutes away. 10 minutes from now sound good?”_

“Yeah we’ll be here”

 _“Perfect, see you in a bit”_ she says and then hangs up.

“So… what happened?” Connor asks once his dad sets his phone on the table.

“They’re coming here to talk, the lady and his son, the alpha. They’ll be here in 10 minutes”

“Really? Oh my god I have to get ready!” he starts jumping on the couch like an excited puppy and then runs upstairs to prepare himself.

He goes through his closet to find his best clothes then sprays himself with his favorite perfume. He’s not sure why he’s so excited. They’re just meeting an alpha. _His_ alpha? No this is just business. They’re not even going to mate. But he seems really cute, and there’s no harm in trying to look good for him, right?

Exactly 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and he rushes down to get to the door before his dad. When he opens it he’s met with the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid his eyes on. The tall, lanky brunette looks even better in person than in pictures. He smells amazing and he’s smiling at him!

“Hi! I’m Jude” the cute brunette says.

“Hey Jude! I’m Connor” he can’t contain his excitement.

Just one look to the alpha and he wants to be with him forever. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work like that. But he’s his for now. He can live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor finally meet and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really inspired and decided to post this already. No new tags because this chapter is just to add details to the story so it makes sense with the main plot.
> 
> No smut here yet, but probably in a couple chapters.
> 
> There's also many changes from POV in this chapter so bare with me please. Hope it's not too confusing.

“Who was that mama?” Jude ask as he comes to the living room, right after Lena hangs up the phone. He sits next to her on the couch.

“Some guy just called from the rent an alpha site and they need you” she replies smiling.

“Oh gosh really? Do you know what he looks like? Is not some old dude right?” Jude says scrunching up his face.

“No bubba, apparently he just went through the change so he might be your age”

“Cool, so what did you tell them?”

“We’re meeting them at their house in 10 minutes”

“Oh my god! Really? I have to go get ready!” Jude jumps from the couch and runs upstairs to his shared room.

He goes through his closet to find his favorite shirt and jeans. After he changes he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth, spray some of his brother Jesus’ cologne. Fixes his hair about three times until he likes how it looks and runs back downstairs. He knows this is just practice for him. He can’t mate or claim anyone yet, because being a werewolf, it would mean a huge change in his life. But for now he’s going to pretend he actually has an omega. _His_ omega.

“I’m ready!”

“Ok bubba let’s go” she comes to the front door and they both go out and into the car.

The drive is really short but during the whole ride, Jude was all jittery and couldn’t stop tapping his foot on the floor of the car. They finally arrived and his mom parked the car just outside of a white house. Before he could open the door to run and ring the doorbell his mom set her hand on his thigh to catch his attention. He turned to look at her and waited for her to start talking.

“Jude, remember this is just for practice and that boy is not your omega. Remember you can’t mate yet, there are some serious consequences” Lena tells him seriously.

“I know mama” he sighs.

“Try to remember your training and everything will be fine” Jude just nods.

They climb out of the car and walk together to the front porch. When they reach the door Jude rings the bell and can feel his heart speeding up. Just seconds later someone opens the door and he sees the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen in his life. He smiles and the dirty blonde boy smiles back. He’s just as tall as him but still bigger in muscle, and his hazel eyes and smile are to die for! It feels like minutes have passed of them just staring at each other, even though it’s been only a few seconds, until he gathers some courage and speaks.

“Hi! I’m Jude” he says excitedly, still smiling.

The other boy tells him his name is Connor and they just stand there, still looking at each other. He might not be allowed to have anything else with this boy for now but he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with him. His omega. For _now_.

\--

“Connor don’t be rude, let them in” his father’s voice breaks him out of the trance he was in. That’s when he notices the dark skinned woman with curly hair standing next to Jude. He vaguely remembers her from his school. He should probably pay more attention. Oh yeah she’s the vice principal.

“Sorry, please come in” he ushers them inside and closes the door after them.

“Hi, I’m Adam Stevens. We talked on the phone” he stands in front of the woman offering his hand.

“Lena Adams-Foster” she shakes his hand, “shall we?”

“Yes, of course. Please sit down” Adam gestures to the couch, “would you like anything to drink”

“Coffee if possible please” Lena replies as she sits, Jude following after her.

“I’m good, thanks” Jude says.

Connor’s just standing there in front of them, without any idea of what to do. He steals some glances at Jude and he can see that the other boy is doing the same. His father finally comes out from the kitchen with two mugs on one hand and a cup of sugar on the other. He sets them on the coffee table and sits in one of the chairs across from the couch.

“Why don’t you two go and talk to get to know each other while Adam and me discuss the details of the arrangement” Lena addresses both boys.

Connor just looks at his dad waiting for his response.

“It’s fine buddy, go up to your room and we’ll call you back in a bit”

“Come on” Connor gestures Jude to follow him upstairs.

\--

“How long has it been since he went through the change?” Lena asks as soon as both boys are out of earshot.

“Um, just this morning” Adam says nervously.

“Wow so you’re thinking quite ahead huh?”

“Yeah. Connor kind of freaked out about it so he needed some sort of reassurance”

“Reassurance of what?”

Adam sighs. Still very ashamed of how he’s made his son feel the last few years. Even making him think that he would get rid of him for not being an alpha.

“I always thought he would become an alpha. All the Stevens males have been alphas for generations, so I suppose I put a lot of expectations on him. So when we found out he’s an omega he thought I was disappointed in him and would send him away” he says not daring to look up.

“Why would he think that?” Lena asks surprised from what he’s saying.

“He’s heard a lot of stories. But I could never do that, honest. I have to admit I was a little disappointed when I found out, but he’s my son, I love him and I just want what’s best for him” he declares finally looking at her.

“That’s really nice of you, Adam. What you're doing for him is remarkable and with what’s coming for him, he’s going to need a lot of help going through it”

\--

“So when did it start for you?” Jude asks as soon as they’re inside Connor’s bedroom. He starts looking around at everything he has in his room. If he didn’t sound so nice, he would think he’s just a spoiled kid that gets everything he wants.

What he doesn’t know is that most of the stuff there, Connor doesn’t even like. One of the perks of being so good at sports is that after every win, his dad would buy him basically anything he asked for. The problem was that most of it was always _suggested_ by his father. Skateboards, team jerseys, sports gear, soccer balls and baseballs. All the stuff alphas are supposed to like. The only thing he actually got to pick were his videogames.

“What did?” Connor inquires as he goes to sit on his bed.

“The change” Jude adds.

“Uh, just this morning?” he responds sounding nervous.

“Wow really? Your dad must be really happy you’re an omega if he’s already thinking of helping you with your heats” Jude declares.

“Not really, no” Connor replies looking out the window.

“What, why not? Omegas are awesome! You're basically the foundation of society. Without omegas we could never increase our population, we’d probably be extinct” he states like he’s very passionate about this topic.

“Well he raised me to be an alpha so he really wasn’t expecting it”

“Too bad for him cause with this is always about nature not nurture” Jude remarks.

“Yeah I know” he utters smiling to himself, “at least he’s doing this now so that’s good right?”

“Yeah it’s awesome!” he announces excitedly. Connor thinks that he could really get used to his energy.

\--

“Was it painful for him? I’ve heard some omegas have a painful change” Lena inquires.

“I don’t think so. He hasn’t said anything about pain. He just said he woke up feeling wet and then realize the wetness was coming from his anus”

“That must be a good sign then” she smiles at him.

“What about your son. How was it for him?” Adam questions.

“Embarrassing” she responds laughing, “he couldn’t stop grinding and rubbing himself on almost every surface around the house. His siblings were getting really tired of him, so me and my wife decided to buy him an omega simulator”

Adam thinks to ask about _wife_ , but he knows it might be inappropriate and same sex couples are pretty normal anyway so he stops himself.

\--

“What about you? When was it for you?” Connor asks. Looking at Jude still walking around his room.

“About two months ago, right after my birthday” he answers picking up one of the skateboards resting on the wall. “How was the change for you?” he inquires after inspecting the board.

“I just felt something wet on my butt, it was pretty uncomfortable” Connor responds blushing a bit.

“I think it’s fascinating that omegas can self-lubricate” Jude stops to look at him and, “I’ve heard it makes our job a lot easier. And my brother Jesus says that omega slick tastes awesome” he continues moving around.

That last comment makes Connor blush even further.

“How was it for you?” he questions finally regaining his composure.

“Really awkward, I woke up feeling something wet too. But on my crotch. Then I couldn’t stop rubbing myself everywhere for like a week, until my mom got a me a simulator to practice my knot” he responds nonchalantly. Talking about this with anyone else would be really uncomfortable, but for some reason he feels he can do it with Connor.

“Did it work?”

“I’m getting better”

\--

“You said you had some concerns about Jude being a werewolf” Lena poses, not really asking, just moving the conversation further.

“Yes, it’s mostly about his instincts and possible shifting during the act” he pauses for a second then continues, “also about his knot”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that, he’s a born werewolf so he has no problem controlling his shift, and it’s really hard for him to turn to his wolf instincts, specially for him, being so calm” Lena responds calmly.

“Ok that’s good” he comments, still a bit unsure.

“And about knotting, his brother Jesus is also an alpha werewolf and he’s been helping him with advice and tricks to control his knot. There will be no knotting here since he should only do it with his mate, otherwise there would be serious consequences for him” she states, assuring Adam of all his concerns.

“Wouldn’t it be better if he took the pill? That way there would be no risk at all and it wouldn’t matter if he knots him” Adam inquires. That’s usually what alphas do so they don’t go around getting omegas pregnant.

“He could but most pills contain traces of wolfsbane which is not good for werewolves. But don’t worry, his semen isn’t fertile unless there’s a knot and so far he’s been very capable of controlling it” Lena says.

“Great, now I suppose we should talk money” he adds, moving the conversation to the next topic.

“Don’t be silly Adam, we’re not doing this for money. It’s just to help Jude to prepare him for the future and if by doing so he helps your son then we all win, right?” Lena smiles at him. There’s something about her that’s comforting to Adam and he can’t help but think that he’s making the right decision for his son.

“Right, yeah. Thank you” he answers truthfully.

“Don’t mention it”

“Should we call the boys back” Adam inquires.

“Let’s just give them a few more minutes so they can get to know each other better” she grabs the mug on the coffee table and sips her coffee.

\--

“You smell really good by the way” Jude states, finally sitting down next to Connor on his bed.

“Thanks, I sprayed on some One Million before you got here” Connor responds feeling a bit embarrassed.

“No I know. But I mean your smell” after seeing the confusion on Connor’s face he continues, “werewolf senses” he shrugs.

“Oh cool! Well what do I smell like?” he questions.

“Well there’s your perfume. There’s also orange, orange soda I think” he looks to Connor who’s nodding, “I think I can still smell a bit of your slick, and there’s another smell I can’t really put my finger on. It’s just… you” he takes a deep breath then exhales loudly.

Every minute they’ve spent together so far just keeps assuring Connor of something. He wants Jude to be his alpha. He wants to be his omega. But he doesn’t know what Jude thinks. Maybe for Jude this is just business too. Maybe he’s just one of the omegas on his list of clients. He still hopes for the best anyway.

“Have you been doing this for a while?” Connor inquires after a minute of silence.

“Not really, no. You're my first actually” he replies nonchalantly.

Connor just nods. Then something else pops in his mind.

“How big is your knot?” he’s a bit embarrassed of asking but he feels pretty comfortable with Jude.

Jude picks up a baseball from the floor putting it in front of them.

“About this size. Maybe a bit smaller” he shrugs.

“Whoa! And omegas can take that?” or more so, can _he_ take that.

“I’m pretty sure. It’s in your biology. Even if you're human”

“Are you going to knot me during my heat?” he blushes as soon as he says that.

“I can’t” Jude states. He sees Connor’s face fall so he elaborates, “knotting leads to claiming and if I do that we’ll be mated”

“What’s wrong with being mated?” he still doesn’t understand.

“You don’t get it Connor. Werewolves mate for life and if I do that I won’t be able to stay away from you forever” Jude sighs looking down.

“Well who says I won’t want to be with you forever as well” it comes out more of statement than a question.

“Mating it’s different for humans. You can fall out of it. Werewolves can’t. If you found someone else my instincts would make me let you go to make you happy, but doing that could literally kill me” he looks very serious about it so Connor decides to let it go. Maybe in the future he’ll think differently.

“Besides, my moms wouldn’t let me do it even if I wanted too” Jude continues, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Moms?” he asks curiously.

“Yes, I have two moms. I’m adopted” Jude responds calmly.

“So they’re not werewolves?”

“No, only me and my brother Jesus are werewolves. He’s an alpha too”

“He’s adopted too?”

“Yeah but he got adopted before us” Connor looks really confused at that, “sorry I should explain. Me and my sister Callie, she’s a beta, are biological siblings, but we have different dads so she’s not a were. We got adopted by Lena” he points to the door “alpha, and Stef, omega. Stef had Brandon, beta, from a previous mate and they adopted Jesus and Mariana, who’s a beta too” Jude finishes and lets out a breath.

Connor whistles, “that sounds complicated”

“It was but everything’s great now!” he’s smiling.

Connor thinks he will never get over that smile. He wants to see it for the rest of his life. He really wants Jude.

“So you’ll help me then… with my heats?” their parents are probably the ones who will ultimately decide but he wants to know if Jude actually wants to do it.

“Yeah of course! It will be my honor” he bows while sitting on the bed. They both burst out laughing.

“Hey boys, can you please come down?” They hear the voice coming from the living room.

\--

“Please sit down for a moment” Adam gestures to the couch.

Both boys go to sit. Just sits next to Lena and Connor next to him, Adam still in front of them.

“Adam and I have been talking about his questions and concerns” Lena starts.

“And we talked about all the details and conditions of this, arrangement” Adam continues.

“We’ve decided we’re ok with it, but ultimately the decision is yours. So do you want to go through with this?” she questions both boys.

“Yes!” they reply in unison. They glance at each other and then look away, neither avoiding the blush that creeps on their cheeks.

“Ok so we were thinking it would be a good idea if you spend some time together, and since you both go to the same school it shouldn’t be too hard. But that’s up to you, we won’t force you to anything” Adam states.

“Wait, you go to Anchor Beach?” Connor asks turning to Jude.

“Yeah, my mom’s the vice principal”

“Then how come we’ve never seen each other?”

“Different crowds I guess” Jude shrugs.

Lena clears her throat and they both turn to her.

“Now that that’s settled there are other conditions, or condition in this case, to discuss” once she’s sure she has their attention she continues, “since you're both still pretty young there will be no mating, you will have sex during Connor’s heat but no knotting, I’m hoping Jude already told you why” Connor nods.

“Right, so I know most of the responsibility falls on Jude to maintain his control, but Connor sweetheart, you have to try not to provoke him in any way, verbally mostly, keeping control is already hard with the smell of an omega in heat, and adding that could be dangerous” Lena remarks looking directly at Connor.

“I won’t I promise” he reassures. That sounds interesting Connor thinks.

“Jude?” she turns to Jude now.

“I got it” he promises.

“Ok so everything’s good then” Lena stands up and Jude follows her, “I think it’s time for us to go. Thank you for your hospitality Adam, we’ll keep in touch” she shakes his hand.

“Of course, and thank _you_ for your help” he declares, directed mostly at the young alpha.

Jude just smiles and turns to Connor, who’s standing up now too.

“I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely!”

They say goodbye for the last time before they leave.

Connor knows what he’s thinking is not right. But now he has a plan. He’s going to make Jude his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that this story has no relation with SxDxB's fic. As far as I know they're both very different AUs. Only similarity is the A/B/O dynamics. Every fic writer usually makes their own changes to their stories with this kink trope, as you can see with some of the background I added for my universe. That story did inspire me to write this but questions you have about this verse might have different answers from me and SxDxB, although some things are pretty similar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I think it's getting pretty shitty so I'll understand if you don't like it anymore.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes you find I didn't really proof read. You've probably noticed by now english is not my first language so that might influence. It might also feel pretty rushed but I didn't want to make it a slow burn so yeah.
> 
> Tags are updated and will be updated again next chapter.
> 
> This might have some angst but not too bad cause I don't like when people suffer. Also just a heads up, there will be smut on next chapter.

“Where were you guys earlier?” Callie asks looking in the direction where Lena was sitting then towards Jude.

The whole family was sitting around the kitchen table having dinner like they do everyday. At least when everyone is home. There was usually a while of silence before anyone would speak up and spike conversation between all members of the Adams-Foster family.

Apparently that was going to be the main topic of today because all siblings were paying close attention, waiting for an answer, since they had left in such a hurry earlier that no one got to ask about their destination.

“Someone called from the rent an alpha site for Jude, a young omega boy who just went through the change” Lena answers shrugging off the question like it wasn’t that important.

Jude was just looking at the plate in front of him. Knowing his siblings, he’s aware that they were not going to leave it at that. Soon enough, they proved him right.

“Judicorn’s got an omega?” Mariana asks excitedly. She didn’t wait for a response before she was squealing and clapping, like that information was the best thing she’s heard in years.

“Thank god!” Jesus declares, while filling up his plate again. Something the rest of the beta kids were actually really thankful for, as having two alpha werewolf brothers in the family meant there was no such thing as leftovers day. “It was getting really annoying hearing him almost every night with that awful simulator.”

Jude sinks lower in his seat, looking down trying to hide his blush.

“Dude, gross!” Callie chimed in.

“Hey, at least that’s better than having him grinding everywhere in the house” Brandon added, smirking at Jude who keeps going lower.

“Yeah for everyone else who doesn’t sleep in the same room as him” the older alpha remarks.

“Was he cute?” Mariana changes the topic, ignoring Jesus and Brandon’s bickering.

Jude just keeps getting redder and redder but somehow he manages to nod.

“Oh my god! You totally like him!” the youngest beta adds.

“Wait, are you going to let him mate?” Callie questions, looking scandalized.

It was a stupid question really. All the family members were aware of the reasons they were doing it, and obviously the restrictions. But she saw something in the way Jude was reacting to all of this which wass kinda like a red flag for her, being the overprotective sister she’s always been.

“Ok guys that’s enough” Lena announces raising her voice.

Jesus and Brandon stop arguing and Mariana ceases her probing questions, while Callie just looks at her mothers waiting for an answer.

“Please stop embarrassing your brother, this is all new for him and he needs our support” Stef finally speaks up.

“And you know he’s not allowed to mate yet,” Lena continues. “This is just to help the young omega and prepare Jude for when he’s old enough to” she says with finality.

The whole room is silent for a moment until Mariana speaks up again.

“Well, he’s a lucky guy, he got the biggest omega expert to help him, so he’s in good hands” she says smiling at Jude.

They continue eating and talking about their days, their plans for next semester in school and other stuff; until they’re all done and everyone leaves to do their own thing.

\--

Jude gets into his shared room and goes to lay on the bed. He picks up his iPad to play some games before he has to go to sleep.

After a couple hours of playing his phone goes off and he picks it up to see a new text from an unknown number.

_Hey Jude! It’s Connor. Your mom gave your number to my dad and he gave it to me, I hope that’s ok. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? We could play some videogames or go to the park or anything.._

For some reason his heart started to race but he managed to control it, and type out a reply. He knew this wasn’t a big deal. They had to get to know each other better so it wouldn’t be so awkward when the time comes to do it.

_Hey! Yeah sounds good, what time?_

He received a reply almost instantly.

_Around 3?_

_Ok see you then_

_See ya!_

He locked his phone and set it on his bedside table. Looking at the clock he decided it was a good time to go to sleep so he turned off his game and lights, then got under the covers of his bed. He fell asleep smiling, thinking about tomorrow.

\--

Connor’s been pacing around the leaving room fidgeting with his hands, for the last 15 minutes and his father’s been trying to calm him down. Jude should be here in about 5 minutes and every minute that passes, Connor gets more agitated.

“Connor please stop. Why are you so worked up about this?” his dad asks.

He obviously doesn’t get it, so Connor explains him.

“Because dad, he has to like me! What if I do something that annoys him or he doesn’t like? He won’t want to help me anymore, dad. I want him to like me or I’ll be alone with my heats” he sounds really anxious.

“So we’ll find another alpha if he doesn’t” Adam shrugs.

Connor stops pacing and turns to his father looking at him like he grew another head.

“No, dad. I want _him_. I like him, he’s good! I don’t want another alpha!”

Adam sighs.

“Son, he won’t be your alpha, you know that right?”

Connor sits on the couch.

“I know dad but… I just think he’s the perfect one to help me. Even if it’s just temporary. I don’t wanna mess this up” he sighs.

He’d been thinking since last night about why he wants Jude so much, why he’s so infatuated with the alpha. But he figured he was just really nervous and all of this was still new to him so Jude was some sort of anchor or something that provides him safety as he embarks on this new experience.

After he finally calms down Adam decides to give him some encouragement.

“It’s ok buddy, just be yourself and I’m sure he’ll lo-“ Connor’s eyes light up and Adam has to fix this quick, “he’ll love to help you, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Before they get to say anything else, the doorbell rings and Connor gasps. He’s nervous again and starts to sweat.

Adam is the one to get up and open the door.

“Hi Jude, come on in” Adam steps aside as Jude walks inside the house.

He goes to the living room and sees Connor standing up from the couch quickly.

“Hi Jude!” he wipes the sweat of his hands on his jeans.

“Hey Connor!” Jude says smiling.

Once again Connor is reminded of why he can’t fuck this up. That beautiful smile makes him nervous again, but also brings a sort of comforting feeling. He smiles back. He then notices the backpack hanging on Jude’s shoulder.

Jude sees his puzzled look as he follows his gaze.

“Oh, I brought some games I thought we could play” he says beaming.

Connor suddenly forgets his nervousness. Seeing the alpha so enthusiastic to be here he finally feels completely comfortable and at ease with him so he follows his dad’s advice.

“Awesome! Let’s get started then.”

They look through his games and Jude’s to decide what they want to play, while Adam brings snacks to the living room and sets them on the coffee table. They settle on the game and sit on the couch to start to play, while stuffing their mouths with chips.

About half an hour into their game, Adam comes out from the kitchen and tells them he has to run some errands and he’ll be back in a couple hours. He tells Connor that if they get hungry he left some money if they want to order pizza and then exits the house, leaving the boys alone.

After some time of playing, laughing and bragging when one of them beats the other, somehow they end up in comfortable silence. Until Connor starts to talk.

“Can I ask you something?” he utters.

Jude pauses the game and turns to look at him.

“Yeah of course”

“Do you know a lot about like, omegas and stuff?”

Jude snorts.

Connor starts to feel dumb for asking. Why would an alpha want to learn so much about omegas? He said they were awesome yesterday but maybe he was just being nice.

Jude regains his composure after seeing Connor’s expression.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that my siblings call me the omega expert” he explains.

“Really? Why?”

Jude goes on to tell him about how his biological parents used to tell him stories when he was little about their omega ancestors and all they did to fight for their rights, they always used to tell him he had to treat everyone and be treated equally no matter what the change brought to him. Which encouraged him to find out more about the topics and started to read a bunch of books of omega history, biology and basically anything he could find. He probably knew more about omegas then omegas themselves.

“So can I ask you stuff I’m curious about? It’s just, you know with my dad. I never really learned more than the basics, you know, heats, getting pregnant and all that” he speaks looking a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah for sure! You can ask anything” Jude replies wholeheartedly.

Connor thinks for a minute, trying to figure out what he really wants to know until only one thing comes to mind.

“Do you know how long will it be until my first heat?”

“Um, that’s different for everyone. Some omegas get them every month after the change, while others have them every 3 or 6 months. But as far as I know the ones that get them every month are pretty rare. I remember reading they bleed during the change, but you didn’t right?” Connor shakes his head, “yeah so you’ll probably get it in 3 or 6 months.”

Just asking that one question made Connor remember all the other stuff he’s still unsure about.

“Do I have to like, practice or something for the first time?” he questions shyly.

“You could try um, you know, fingering yourself. See what you like and all that” Jude seems a bit awkward with the topic but still answers with full sincerity.

Connor blushes.

“How long does the heat last?”

“Usually about three days”

“Will we… um” he stops himself not sure how to say it. Jude quickly picks up on what he wanted to ask.

“No” he shakes his head, “only the second day, when it reaches its peak”

“Oh. Ok. Thank you” Connor smiles at him. Now that he got that out of his mind he feels better about this whole situation. “Could I ask you more stuff about you? Like you know, being a werewolf and all that” he says scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah go ahead!”

“What else can you do? Like powers and all that”

Jude smirks.

“Well they’re not exactly powers but it’s just increased scenting, hearing, strength and speed, the whole claws and fangs when I shift, I can see in the dark” he looks at Connor as his eyes turn a deep shade of red and then go back to normal, “and I can heal.”

“That sounds really cool!” Connor says smiling.

“It is!”

“What about when you have a mate?” Jude looks confused with the question so he elaborates. “I mean you won’t have to control yourself with some stuff anymore, so if they’re human won’t you hurt them when you breed?”

“Nah, the awesome part of mating with a werewolf is that the connection is so deep, that some of our abilities transfer to our mates. Like the healing and scenting”

“When will you be able to mate?” Connor blurts out, not realizing the way he says it makes him sound.

“Oh um, my moms told me I can look for a mate when I turn seventeen. Why? You going to wait for me?” he asks smirking.

“Yeah sure!” Connor answers excitedly, not picking up on Jude’s tone.

“I was kidding Connor”

“Oh. Yeah” he laughs nervously.

They continue playing after that the whole afternoon. Only taking a couple breaks to order pizza and then eat. After Adam returns, Jude decides it’s time for him to leave so he packs up his stuff and walks to the door. Connor following behind.

“Thanks for having me, I had a lot of fun” Jude says beaming.

“Me too!” Connor smiles at him.

“Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow?” Jude asks.

“Yeah I’d love to!”

After saying their goodbyes Jude leaves.

Connor spends the rest of the night thinking about tomorrow and how excited he is to go to Jude’s. He actually takes his advice and that night he finds a website with knotting porn and starts _exploring_ what he likes and how it feels. Until he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

\--

They ended up spending the rest of the winter break together practically every single day. Sometimes at Connor’s, sometimes at Jude’s, and other times they would just go to the park or the beach to do a variety of activities. Connor met all of his family and he felt totally welcomed. Except sometimes for Callie. Who would look at him weird when he was with Jude.

He specially bonded with Stef, who was the only other omega he knew. After talking with her a few times he realized they shared a lot in common, other than being omegas. She even offered him any help or advice if he ever needed it.

But the best part of it was getting to see Jude. After just a couple of days, it wasn’t awkward anymore. They both felt pretty comfortable with the other and told each other everything.

Jude told Connor more about his past, losing both his biological parents in different ways. Everything he went through to get to the Adams-Fosters and eventually reconnecting with his dad, who actually taught him some stuff after going through the change and becoming an alpha.

While Connor talked about living with both his parents in a failed marriage. Then his mom leaving him with his dad and never coming back. Which resulted in Connor trying to make everything he could to make his father proud and avoid abandonment. Getting into all sorts of sports and _learning_ how to be an alpha since “it was in his blood”.

You could say that they were already best friends.

However, Connor soon discovered that he wasn’t actually infatuated with the alpha. He was falling in love with him as each day passed. Hearing Jude’s laughter and even just seeing him smile was the highlight of his days. He felt even better when he thought to be the cause of it.

He enjoyed the times they would end up wrestling –usually because Connor was a sore loser– and Connor being slightly bigger, trying to overmatch him but always failing and finding himself under Jude because of his superior strength.

Sometimes he even thought that there was a possibility that Jude returned his feelings for the way he looked at him, as _more_ than friends. But it would be gone a second later. He has to control himself, Connor would think. He didn’t know how right he was. And how this _friendship_ was really affecting Jude.

Finally, their break came to an end. They would go back to school the next day and continue to see each other there, as they both promised.

\--

Jude was setting up his stuff in his locker, with minutes to spare from his first class. Just as he was finishing up he heard something.

“I know you’re there, you know” he turned around to his best friend Taylor closing his locker, who was standing behind him. Her hands extended and a mischievous smile that indicated exactly what he expected. She was trying to scared him, as usual.

“Dammit!” she huffs out. “I hate your super powers and all that”

Jude snorts. “Not super powers”

“Whatever. Anyway, how was your break? Sorry I ditched you. But you know, Europe” the young beta says.

“It was pretty cool actually! I had tons of fun” Jude tells her, remembering everything he did with Connor the last few weeks.

“I’m glad. Europe was amazing by the way” she announces flipping her hair.

“Yeah yeah. What did you bring me?” he asks excitedly.

“Well-“

“Hey Jude!” another voice interrupts her.

She turns to look at the person and her jaw drops. Why the hell is Connor Stevens talking to Jude, she thinks.

“Hi Con!” Jude says with a big smile on his face.

“Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together this semester” Connor tells him. He doesn’t even acknowledge Taylor standing next to Jude.

“Yeah sure” he responds handing over the sheet of paper.

“Cool! Trig, chemistry and English” Connor says reading over the paper and then hands it back to Jude. “Do you wanna have lunch together?”

“Definitely!”

“Awesome! See ya later then” he waves and walks past them to his first class.

Taylor’s jaw still on the floor.

“What the hell was that?!” she questions after the shock has passed.

“What do you mean?” Jude replies completely confused.

“Dude that’s Connor Stevens! Since when are you best buds?” she shoves Jude’s shoulder.

“Wait, you know him?” he still doesn’t understand why this is such a big deal.

Taylor laughs. “Everyone knows him Jude! He’s like one of the most popular guys in school”

“Well I hadn’t even seen him before this break so”

“Yeah, that’s because despite your super senses and clever brain, you're still completely clueless” Taylor shakes her head.

Jude just stands there after she finishes. He’s not really sure what to do now.

“So?” Taylor pushes.

“What?” he says.

“How do you know him?”

“Oh right! He’s my omega” he tells her nonchalantly.

Taylor gasps. “Wait, wha-“

Shit. Jude realizes what he just said and almost has to face palm himself. He settles on a mental face palm for now. He can’t let that sort of slip up happen again.

“Fuck. No, I mean… not my omega. I’m just helping him with his heats” he replies nervously.

“You sure that’s all?” Taylor says smirking.

“Of course. You know I can’t mate Taylor” he reminds her.

“Yeah ok. I’m more surprised that Connor Stevens is an omega anyway” she shrugs. “Let’s go to class now” she adds just before the bell rings.

\--

The rest of the day goes by quickly. He sees Connor in Chemistry and English and they decided to partner up for both final projects. Jude’s lucky Taylor’s not in those classes or that would’ve been a huge deal! After English they head to one of the tables outside to have lunch.

Taylor joins them and Jude introduces them. They end up talking and eating like they’re all old friends. Except, Taylor notices, that Connor’s attention is mostly on Jude. Completely captivated with everything the alpha says. Even laughing at his lame jokes.

If she didn’t know any better she would think, he was crushing on his best friend. That would be bad for him though. Because there’s no way good-boy-responsible Jude would get into something like that. Not with his moms practically forbidding him to date. Knowing Jude, he wouldn’t even dare to go against them, even if he felt the same way.

After they finish their lunch they pack up their stuff, throw away the garbage and head back inside to the rest of their classes.

\--

It goes on like that for the next few weeks and they get into a routine. Jude and Connor would see each other basically every single day. Obviously at school with the classes they share, and lunch with Taylor. But they would hang out afterwards to do their homework, play videogames or whatever they felt like doing.

It was the same on the weekends. Going to the beach, to the park, to the mall, or anywhere they felt like going. Sometimes Taylor would tag along.

No one would even refer to them as Jude or Connor. It was always now Jude _and_ Connor whenever someone asked or talked about them. Even Adam was already so accustomed to having Jude over. He would ask Connor where Jude is if he wasn’t with him every time he came home from school instead of going to Jude’s, because the other boy had to go to his house first or anything that came up.

Next came spring break in April, halfway through the semester and it was just like earlier in the year. Now though, most of the time Connor would drag Jude to the beach because “it’s such a beautiful day!” he would say. Or “you're looking really pale, let’s give you some color” when he wanted to tease the alpha.

Obviously Jude would comply. He was never able to say no the the omega. Specially when it came to see him shirtless. Although he could never admit that to anyone. Clearly he didn’t know Connor’s only intention was to see _him_ shirtless. Both rather enjoyed chasing each other around on the beach or the sea. Wrestling and stealing innocent touches.

The last Friday before going back to school was different though. They were alone at Connor’s since Adam still had to work. It was raining so they decided to have a killing marathon with one of Connor’s games. As usual, Jude was winning and Connor was not happy about it.

\--

“Dude, no! You're definitely using cheat codes!” Connor says stopping for a moment to look at the other boy.

“I don’t know what you're talking about” Jude shrugs off. He keeps playing without even glancing at him.

Just a minute later, Jude kills his character easily and that’s enough for him. He takes away his controller and hides it behind him.

“Seriously?” Jude asks unimpressed. “Come on Connor don’t be such a sore loser” he extends his hand, signaling Connor to give it back.

“Come one Connor don’t be such a sore loser” he echoes in a childish voice. “Stop cheating then”

“It’s not my fault you suck” Jude says grinning.

Connor shoves him and it catches Jude off guard as he falls back on the couch.

Jude being the easiest alpha to set off suddenly launches forward and pins down the omega on the other side of the couch. He straddles him and limits Connor’s attempt of sitting up with one hand, while the other goes to dig on his back to retrieve the controller.

“Jude stop, it’s not fair” Connor complains, still trying to sit up.

“You started it” he responds still digging his hand until he finds it and pulls it back. “Thank you” he says in a sarcastic tone, mocking Connor’s attempts of get pass him.

Connor huffs out and pouts while crossing his arms over his chest. Just as Jude is starting the game again he takes his opportunity and repeats Jude’s actions, launching himself forward and straddling the alpha.

It doesn’t really surprise Jude at all, as he knows all of Connor’s moves when they get into a situation like this. So he decides to give him an advantage and not use his strength as he fights back to get Connor off him.

After some time of pushing around each other, standing up and rolling around the floor, Connor manages to pin down the other boy, straddling his hips and holding his hands over his head. They’re both laughing hysterically and panting.

Their laughter dies down and now they’re just staring at each other. Connor looks from Jude’s eyes to his lips and back. What the hell, he thinks. He leans down and pecks Jude on the lips.

Jude doesn’t say anything and shows no reaction to what he just did so he decides to do it again for a little longer this time.

Just as he leans down and his lips are and inch away from Jude’s, the alpha pushes him off him, and they both sit up on the floor.

Jude would lie if he said the disappointment in Connor’s face didn’t hurt him. But he pushes it aside to remain in control.

“What are you doing?” he asks the omega.

“I like you Jude” Connor tells him instead of answering his question.

“I like you too Connor, you're my best friend.”

“No, Jude. I _like_ you. Like that” he reaches for Jude’s hand but the boy pulls it away.

“I don’t” Jude tells him looking away. He gets up and goes to sit on the couch.

“You're lying”

“I’m n-“

“I know you are. Because I know you” Connor gets up and joins the alpha on the couch.

“Connor…”

“Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other Jude. You can’t tell me that you haven’t been feeling like that too. I’ve seen it in your eyes. You don’t think I notice but I do”

“Connor I-“ he has no idea what to say right now, he doesn’t even dare to look at the omega next to him.

“Please don’t lie to me Jude” he looks up and see Connor’s pleading eyes. That’s enough to make his resolve crumble.

“I like you too ok? Like that” he sighs.

“Really?” Connor asks.

“Yes of course, what’s not to like! You're amazing!” Jude responds, not holding back anymore.

“ _You_ are amazing” Connor tells him with a huge smile.

They stay looking at each other for a moment in silence, until Connor speaks up.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he says rushed.

Jude stays silent for a moment, and Connor notices that his expression changes again. This does not look good, he thinks.

“No” Jude replies emotionlessly.

“What? Why?” he questions desperately.

“I can’t Connor. This is not a good idea” the alpha says still in the same tone and expression.

“Jude, come on”

“I don’t- I don’t think I can keep doing this. I’m sorry” he gets up from the couch and walks to the front door.

“Jude wait!”

Jude stops for a moment not looking back.

“I’m sorry Connor” he opens the door and walks out.

“Jude!” Connor runs after him but when gets outside Jude’s already long gone and he just stands there, under the rain.

He goes back inside and sits back down on the couch. Connor can’t believe that just happened. Does that mean he’s not going to help him anymore? Are they even friends now? What is he supposed to do now? All these questions keep going around his head for a while, until he realizes tears are running down his cheeks. Why would Jude tell him he likes him too and then just leave? He thinks. He actually had hope for a minute that Jude would say yes and maybe start a relationship with him. He was willing to wait for him and if they worked make it official and become mates. But apparently Jude didn’t even want to try.

Adam gets home about an hour later and finds his son laying on his side on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly and bawling like a child.

“Connor?” he gets closer to the couch. “Connor what’s wrong?” he only gets a sob in reply. Adam moves forward and squats down in front of his son. “Are you hurt? What happened buddy?” he asks removing some strands of hair from Connor’s face.

“He left me” he says between sobs and just keeps crying.

His father just keeps comforting him. Caressing his face and running his hand through his hair telling him it’s going to be ok.

After Connor calms down he explains his dad what happened between him and Jude.

“What am I going to do now dad? He told me the first heat is the hardest” Connor questions after he’s done telling the whole thing.

“Don’t worry about it ok? We’ll figure it out. We can look for someone else or-“

“No dad…” Connor interrupts.

“I know, I know. Or we can get the suppressants for this time” he finishes to calm him down but it doesn’t really help.

“But dad, I know how expensive they are! We can’t”

“Let me take care of it ok? I’ll figure it out. I promise” Adam declares.

Connor tries to talk with Jude on the weekend. But the alpha doesn’t answer his calls or replies to his texts. He even dared to go to his house on Saturday afternoon, but as soon as Stef opens the door she tells him Jude’s not home. Connor feels like he’s dying the entire weekend without seeing him. They haven’t missed a day of seeing each other since they met. So two whole days was complete torture. But they have school on Monday and he can’t avoid him there. He’ll talk to him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I want to apologize again for taking so long. I know I said I would post last weekend but got pretty busy. I will try but if I can't, next update might take longer.
> 
> Just a question now. Do you think it would be weird if I start commenting other fics from my account? I mean so far I've been using mostly my "anonymous" name, cause I feel that with my username it might seem weird or something? I chose it cause I'm mainly going to write smut but I've actually read every single Jonnor fic ever written anywhere so I don't know. What do you reckon?
> 
> Anyway, I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you thought of it and what do you think is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.
> 
> I was too lazy to read it so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Warning: There's smut in this chapter. That's basically all. Tags are updated so procede to your own measure.

Apparently Jude _can_ avoid him at school too.

When Connor arrives to Chemistry on Monday he sees Jude sitting with someone else. With stupid Derek Anderson and his stupid snapback. He hates that guy!

Well he doesn’t really hate him but he’s sitting with Jude so he doesn’t exactly like him. As far as he knows he’s an omega too so there might be some jealousy in there.

Connor still doesn’t understand. The teacher had said “no changes” right from the start. Why would she change her mind in the middle of the semester?

When she comes into the class room she explains him that due to some extraordinary circumstances, he has to switch partners. He ends up working with some beta girl with brown curly hair, Danielle or something. He really doesn’t pay attention to her or her constant gossip. He just stares at the back of Jude’s head trying to penetrate his skull.

Being the Vice-principal’s must have some benefits. “Extraordinary circumstances” happens too in his English class. Jude _really_ wants to avoid him. At the end of both classes Connor tries to reach to him, but the alpha leaves in record time.

He doesn’t find him in the cafeteria either so he has lunch alone. All day he tried to catch up with him in the hallways. Practically chasing him and screaming his name but that didn’t make him stop.

\--

That went on for a couple weeks. Connor never got close to even approaching Jude other than in the classes they shared together. The alpha was a master in avoidance.

Now he’s just going to school, playing sports and going straight home. He doesn’t feel like doing anything else. He lost his best friend. Probably for good.

It’s his fault really he thinks. He let himself fall for Jude. He thought they could have a chance even if they couldn’t go any further for a few years. Jude was just going to help him sometimes and everything would be fine. For some reason though, Jude wasn’t even willing to try.

Connor finds himself sitting in the classroom. Barely paying attention to his history teacher, lost in his thoughts as usual.

When it hits him.

He thought he had more time since it was almost four months after the change. Maybe his dad would be able to afford the suppressants in a couple months. But his body had other plans apparently.

It makes it even worse that it was during class. Surrounded by a few alphas and other omegas that can totally tell what’s happening.

He starts feeling extremely hot and he can feel some slick coming out of him.

The teacher stops her lesson when she realizes what’s going on and looks panicked around the room. Some of the alphas in the room look almost predatory. Connor’s just clutching his desk, his knuckles going completely white.

It’s not unusual for omegas to get their heat at school. There are procedures for that. However, the first heat is usually stronger, which means it can have a bigger effect on the alphas.

Finally, the teacher composes herself and walks to his desk. She helps him pack his stuff and puts a hand on his back.

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you to the office”

Connor is unable to move but he looks around and sees some of the alphas clutching their desks just like he’s doing. He gets up slowly and follows the teacher outside of the classroom. They walk to the office and when they get there the teacher tells the secretary to call his parents.

“Just wait here ok? Don’t go out for any reason”

Connor nods.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school. Another alpha was feeling restless. Of course he could scent that. But he had to control himself. It’s not his problem anymore. It can’t be.

When Adam gets to school to pick him up, Connor is completely covered in sweat. He takes him out and drive home quickly. As soon as they get there Connor runs to his room, strips off his clothes and gets under the covers of his bed.

A moment later his dad comes in the room looking troubled.

“I’m so sorry Connor” he says pushing some strands of hair from his damp forehead. “How are you feeling”

“Hot” Connor breathes out. “I need…”

“I know buddy I know. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get the suppressants” Adam sighs. “It might no be the same but I read that this could help a bit” he says setting a box on his bedside table.

Connor’s pretty sure he knows what that is. From what he’s heard and what he learned from Jude, he also knows that won’t really help. At least his dad is trying to help.

“I’m going to go make you some food ok? If you need anything just scream and I’ll be right over” his dad says running his hand on his sweaty hair.

“Thanks”

As soon as his dad leaves the room he kicks off the covers and turns on the ceiling fan to try and get lessen the extreme warm feeling on his body. It doesn’t really help.

Jude was going to be with him during this time before everything went to shit. He said he was going to help him through the whole thing. He wonders what they would be doing right now.

As the day moves forward the feeling gets worse. His dad gets him get towels and they help for a bit but it’s not enough. As the night comes he’s not just feeling hot anymore. His body wants something. He’s almost aching for something _more_.

His dad keeps bringing him water and food and tells him he’s going to run a quick errand. Just around midnight he starts feeling better. Enough to let him sleep.

\--

_“Please! You have to help him. I don’t. I don’t know what to do. Just for this time please. I know what he said and I know you're in a tough position but please. I don’t want to see him suffer”_

_“I- I don’t know”_

\--

Connor wakes up and realizes his completely covered in sweat again. He feels dampness underneath him and some slick coming out of his butt. It’s way worse than yesterday and he really need something more.

“Dad!” he screams.

Adam comes running in the room and finds his son writhing on his bed.

“Dad I can’t. I need” he sounds like he’s in pain. “Please”

He walks to his bed and sits, trying to soothe his son.

“I’m so sorry buddy, you can do this. It’ll be over soon”

“Dad” Connor sobs.

“Please try to use this” his father hands him the box he left yesterday. “It might help a little”

“Okay” Connor breathes out.

“I’m gonna” Adam gets up. “I’m going to make you some food for later ok? Remember if you need anything” he says as he walks out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Connor continues twisting on his bed. He starts using his fingers, teasing at his entrance and feeling the slick coming out of him. He inserts his index finger and gasps. Soon enough he adds another finger and pushes in and out, relieving some of the feeling.

\--

He keeps going like that but it’s not enough. Not even the toy his dad bought him. He needs bigger. He wants to feel full.

A couple hours later the door to his room opens and he expects to see his dad holding a tray with his food. But he’s met with someone else. An alpha. He quickly pulls the sheets to cover him up.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asks feeling out of breath.

“I’m here to help” he shrugs.

“But you said-“

“I know what I said” he cuts him off. “But I made you a promise and I always keep my word”

“Okay”

“How are you feeling?” the alpha asks moving forward to the bed.

“Awful? I just really need-“

“Someone else’s touch, I know” he finishes sitting on the bed. “May I” he asks grabbing the edge of the sheets.

Connor nods.

The alpha pulls them down and just stares at him. Connor suddenly feels embarrassed at being so exposed in front of him. Completely naked, covered in sweat and a puddle of slick underneath him.

“Jude” Connor utters.

The other boy takes off his shoes and moves on the bed to settle in front of Connor’s feet.

“Spread your legs” he instructs.

Connor pushes aside his embarrassment and complies. He’s here to help him anyway. He must know what he’s doing. He bends his knees up and spreads his legs, exposing his hole.

Jude moves forward and caresses Connor’s thighs. The omega shivers but it feels good. His instincts kicking in.

The alpha’s hands stop on his groin and Connor whines. Suddenly he feels a finger teasing at his entrance. Just one and he feels like he’s melting. Jude uses both his index and middle finger and pushes inside sending a wave of pleasure all over Connor’s body.

Connor starts moaning and panting.

“Jude” he says in almost a whisper. He looks up to the alpha and he seems completely unaffected by what’s happening.

“This feel good?” Jude asks and his voice breaks a little at the end.

“Fuck, Jude. More!” the alpha adds another finger at the request. Connor squirms and clutches the sheets under him hard.

Jude falls into a rhythm of pushing in and out with three fingers now. He stays completely calm while Connor whimpers. Suddenly he hits a spot inside him. Connor lets out a loud moan and a spurt of slick gushes out of him.

He looks up to Jude again feeling a bit embarrassed and the other boy looks, curious? He thinks.

Jude clears his throat.

“Can I, can I taste it?” he asks.

Connor is completely breathless and can’t even find his voice so he just nods.

“I’m gonna. I’m gonna take my clothes off ok?” Connor nods again. He starts with his shirt and then stands to remove his pants. “This will help. You know, skin on skin contact” he explains as he’s taking off his socks.

Connor just stares at him. He’s seen Jude shirtless before. All those times at the beach. But somehow he looks even better now. He can see now his bulge on his boxer briefs. He’s beautiful. And sexy. And Connor totally wants him now!

Jude climbs back on the bed and kneels in front of him. He sets his hands on Connor’s knees and lets out a breath.

“Ok. You ready?” Connor lets out a needy whine.

Jude takes that as a yes. He moves his hands to Connor’s inner thighs and spread him. He moves his head down to his hole and licks a line from the bottom to his balls. Connor tastes amazing and he didn’t expect that at all. It’s his first time doing this as well so he obviously doesn’t have much experience. His dad only told him what he could expect but didn’t give much detail about anything else.

The alpha continues lapping at his hole and Connor’s moaning like crazy, feeling Jude’s tongue teasing at his rim.

“You taste really good” Jude says when he stops to breathe.

“Jude…”

He goes in again and this time he uses his lips along with his tongue, sucking the slicked pink pucker. He stops for a second and when he starts again he pushes his tongue inside and Connor clenches around him. More slick gushing out of him.

Jude takes all of it as he fucks the omega with just his tongue slipping in and out while Connor spreads his legs wider.

“Jude please” he begs.

He comes back up and sit with his butt resting on his calves. His face is covered in slick and he’s panting.

Connor moans at the look. He turns his eyes further down and notices the bulge has gone way bigger with Jude tenting in his undies.

“What do you need?” he asks the omega.

“More!” Connor responds.

Jude takes a deep breath and exhales. He can do this. He’s not going to lose control. It’s going to be fine. “Ok.” He pulls his boxers down and lifts first one knee then the other to remove them.

Connor wasn’t expecting that. Jude looks huge! For a moment he wonders if he will be able to take all of that, but he pushes that thought aside and licks his lips.

“Turn around” the alpha instructs, seeing the omega’s eyes full of lust and want.

Connor shakes his head. “I wanna see you” he tells him.

Jude sighs. “Ok”

He moves forward and lifts Connor’s legs. He smears the head of his cock with the slick and Connor whimpers. He positions himself and gives one last look to Connor, silently asking if he wants him to continue. Connor nods.

He pushes inside and Connor thinks that maybe three fingers wasn’t enough prep. Jude is pushing in and Connor opens his mouth in a silent moan when Jude’s completely inside him.

“You ok?” Jude asks panting.

“Move please” the omega pleads.

He sets his hands on Connor’s hips, pulls out almost all the way until only the head is inside and slams back in.

Connor wails. He lifts his head to take a look at Jude and he finds to boy looking completely calm. Obviously trying to stay in control.

 “Fuck Jude! Faster”

So Jude does. He lifts Connor’s legs from his shoulders and pushes them forward, setting his hands on his thighs to keep them there. This allows him to reach even deeper and increase the pace.

Connor’s in heaven. This feels amazing. But somehow he feels like he needs more. Somehow it’s not enough.

“Jude…” he breathes out. “Jude kiss me.”

The alpha just stares at him as he keeps fucking in and out of him at an increased speed.

“Jude please” Connor begs.

This was exactly what Jude was afraid of. He knows he can’t ever say no when Connor talks like that. It’s almost like he’s inside his head. Like that voice in his conscience that tells him what to do. It’s just a kiss. He can still do this, he thinks.

So he does. He moves forward and pecks Connor on the lips but he lingers a little longer.

Just as he’s pulling back Connor’s arms close around his neck and brings him back to his lips. They start moving their lips around deepening the kiss. Connor bites his bottom lips and as Jude parts his lips he takes the chance and pushes his tongue inside.

This takes Jude by surprise. He obliges for a minute fighting for dominance and pushing his tongue inside. Then his senses come back and he pulls back. He tries to remain in control and just keep thrusting inside the boy.

“Jude please…”

But Jude ignores him.

Suddenly Jude hits that spot inside him and Connor’s gone.

“Fuck Jude harder! Fuck me harder” he screams.

Jude slams against his prostate with every thrust and it almost sends him over the edge. Connor lets out a strange scent and it almost makes Jude’s barriers crumble. He keeps thrusting hard and Connor gets more vocal.

“Yes fuck! Jude” he moans. “I want you to fill me up. Knot me. Fill me with your pups”

Jude’s eyes flicker to red.

“Connor stop” he warns.

“I want to feel your cum inside me. Want you to tear my ass apart with your knot” but he doesn’t.

“Connor…”

“Yes like that! I wanna be full of you” he wails as Jude starts thrusting harder.

Jude’s eyes go red and he’s not in control anymore. He pushes Connor’s legs to his chest, practically folding him in half and lets his body fall on top of him, which allows him to go even faster. Fucking Connor to madness.

“Fuck Jude yes!”

Jude presses his hands on Connor’s hips hard causing the skins to bruise instantly.

Suddenly Connor feels something growing inside him and makes him moan loud.

“Yes Jude knot me! Fill me with your pups” all that knotting porn seems to pay off.

Jude fucks him at an over increased speed.

Connor looks up to Jude and sees that his fangs are out, causing a small lisp on his mouth.

Jude feels his knot swell and after a couple thrusts it catches at his rim locking them up. He launches himself forward and buries his fangs on the crease where Connor’s neck and shoulder meet.

That sends Connor over the edge and he cums, spilling his spunk between them, completely untouched, forgetting about the pain on his shoulder

Connor clenches around him and it causes Jude to reach his climax, he thrusts one last time and cums deep inside him, filling Connor up. He moans as he feels thick spurts of warm liquid moving inside of him.

Jude removes himself from his shoulder and laps the wound. Then moves to kiss Connor, pushing his tongue inside. Connor tastes the metallic savor of blood but enjoys the feeling of Jude’s tongue against him.

After a few minutes he can still feel Jude’s cock twitching inside him, filling him up. He realizes he’s hard again and when Jude brushes against his prostate he cums again.

They break the kiss. Jude moves Connor’s legs around him to try and make him more comfortable. Then collapses on top of him, still locked inside him.

About half an hour later and another orgasm for Connor. Jude’s still inside him.

“Jude” he whispers.

Jude pushes himself up and looks down at the omega.

“Hm?”

“How much longer do you think…?” he asks glancing at their locked bodies. Still feeling Jude spurting inside him. That’s when he notices his belly looks a bit bigger. Probably from all the cum.

“Just a few minutes”

A couple minutes later he pulls out as his knot deflates and collapses next to Connor.

They both turn to their sides to look at each other.

Jude’s fangs are gone and his eyes are back to normal. He moves his hand to trace his fingers on the bite. It still looks fresh but suddenly he sees it starting to heal, leaving just a mark.

“Are we?” Connor trails off.

All of a sudden it hits Jude what just happened and his eyes widen.

“Oh god”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't complete shit.
> 
> Apparently the fandom is kinkier than I thought. Lots of people have been asking me to update Yes, Mr. Stevens. So I suppose I have to make an announcement. I'm gonna put that fic on a hiatus until maybe February. But I will definitely continue it. It might be sooner depending on my schedule.
> 
> As for this one. It's going on a little break as well. I'm gonna be traveling a lot this next few weeks and after that it's finals season at school so I will update until next year. Which is not too far away anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heat moments and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One smutty and extra angsty chapter coming.
> 
> This is for you Mimi

“Jude?” Connor asks, seeing the alpha freaking out. “What’s going on?”

“Do you…” Jude starts. “Do you have any idea what just happened?”

“Yeah, I felt it. It was amazing” he replies smiling.

“No Connor.” He sighs and continues a bit calmer now. “I bit you. I knotted you and I bit you. That was not supposed to happen”

“I liked it” Connor says moving his hand over Jude’s chest.

“Connor stop!” the alpha growls.

Connor quickly retreats his hand suddenly feeling the need to do anything Jude orders. Anything his alpha says. Although somehow he also manages to get turned on by that.

“Stop doing that” the alpha utters, clearly scenting the other boy’s arousal.

“Doing what?”

“You know what. I can smell it Connor. Please stop”

“I’m in heat Jude, I can’t exactly turn it off” he sasses back.

He moves his hand again to touch Jude but the alpha grabs him by the wrist and moves to straddle him, keeping both his hands on a tight grip over his head.

“I said stop!” Jude growls again. But it only makes it worse with Connor only getting even more aroused.

Jude’s eyes flicker with red again but this time surprises Connor by smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He almost immediately snakes his tongue into Connor’s mouth, licking everywhere inside and Connor moans.

“Jude…” Connor says once they pull apart to breathe.

“Shut up” the alpha commands and starts kissing again. He starts moving his hands all over the omega’s body and Connor shivers at his touch. He pulls away and stares at Connor in a loving way running his hand over the mark he left with the bite. “You’re beautiful” he tells him.

Connor blushes and squirms under him.

“Jude!”

Jude ignores him and pecks him one last time before turning him around so he’s laying on his stomach, and pulling his ass up.

Connor smirks, loving the way the alpha is manhandling him. He moves his torso closer to his knees to spread his ass even further and present it to his alpha.

Jude spreads his cheeks with both hands then inserts one finger to his hole. This causes some slick to gush out of him as well as some cum and Connor moans louder this time. He removes the finger and goes down to lick the slick running down his crack.

The alpha doesn’t waste any time in lining himself up to Connor’s entrance. He rubs his length and causes Connor to whimper. Once his cock is covered in slick and his cum he starts pushing in slowly. He feels the warmth and tightness of Connor’s walls wrapping around him and he moans once he’s bottomed out. Some of his cum prickling out of Connor. Then he just stays there, breathing heavily and holding Connor by his hips.

“Jude… move!”

That breaks him out of his trance and he pulls out only to slam back in again. He doesn’t even bother starting slow this time and starts to increase his speed. Specially with Connor’s “encouraging” words.

“Fuck yes Jude! Pound me!” the omega screams. “Split me open, I can take it”

Jude tightens his grip on Connor’s hips and it immediately starts to bruise. He leans forward pressing their bodies together as he speeds his thrusts.

“Jesus you’re so tight again” he whispers in Connor’s ear.

“Jude please” Connor moans.

“What do you need baby?” he asks still pounding into the boy.

“Your-“ He founds his prostate and starts slamming the same spot with every thrust cutting Connor off. He keeps moaning and wailing like crazy but after a couple minutes he finds the strength to speak. “Your knot. I want you to knot me!” he tells the alpha a little breathless.

“You really liked my knot didn’t you?” he questions. Chest still pressed together to Connor’s back and fucking him incredibly fast. The omega only nods.

“Just like the little omega slut you are” he whispers. “I am going to knot you. I’m going to knot you until you can’t take it anymore. Until your tummy is swollen from all my cum. I’m going to fill you with my pups” he surprises himself for talking like that. But he can’t help it. Must be his instincts and being around his mate. “Would you like that? Being pregnant with my pups? Then when you have them I will breed you again, until we have a whole pack”

“Yes!” Connor moans out. “Please knot me! Fill me with your pups. I want it!”

Jude continues pounding and bruising the omega’s hips until he feels his knot starting to swell. He starts to slow down his thrust when his knot is completely swollen he forces it inside of Connor causing him to scream and locking them up.

Connor starts to cum tears running down his cheeks. He clenches around him and he starts to cum deep inside, filling Connor up. He moves both of them so they are laying on their side to be more comfortable.

Connor can’t help but moan feeling all the cum inside of him. After about half an hour he’s still cumming and his tummy starts to swell even more than before.

“Jude it hurts” he whines after a while.

“I’m almost done” Jude tells him while he rubs his swollen belly and kisses his cheek.

After a couple minutes Jude’s knot has deflated. Connor sees his stomach and somehow seeing it all swollen turns him on.

Obviously this doesn’t go unnoticed by Jude who smells it right away. He moves to pull his still hard dick out but Connor stops him.

“Don’t” he says.

“Connor I have to, you said it hurts”

“No, I like it. Feeling so full”

Needless to say, Jude didn’t pull out. He didn’t pull out for a long time actually, as they kept going at it all night. Until Connor literally milked Jude dry. They both fell asleep, bruises fading and Jude still inside him wrapping his arms around Connor and keeping him close.

\--

Connor wakes up feeling warm with long hands wrapped around him and a warm body pressed against his back.

“Morning” Jude says as he kisses his cheek.

“Morning” he replies groggily.

“How are you feeling?” the alpha asks.

“Full” he tells him smiling.

Jude finally pulls out trying to ignore Connor’s whimpers.

“We need to take a shower” he says as he sits up. “Can you stand up?”

“I think so” he replies as he tries to sit up too. He winces from the pain on his lower back. When he’s sitting he looks down to his tummy and worries over it looking so distended. “Jude”

“Don’t worry” the alpha says, knowing exactly what Connor is thinking. “It’ll go back to normal in a couple hours”

Connor tries to stand up but his legs wobble and he falls down again on the bed.

“Don’t move” Jude instructs. “I’ll fill your bathtub than come for you ok?”

Connor nods, feeling a bit embarrassed.

A few minutes later Jude comes back into the room, picks Connor up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom. He settles him inside the tub then gets inside as well, settling behind Connor and pulling him close to him.

Jude helps washing him and after some time Connor starts feeling relaxed again. He moves his hand to his tummy and notices it’s almost back to normal. He breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Told you” Jude whispers in his ear then kisses his cheek, lingering for a bit longer.

A couple minutes later they decide to get out of the tub. Jude helps him out standing up and then grabs a towel to dry him up.

“I can do that by myself you know” Connor teases.

“I know. But I want to do it” the alpha replies pecking him on the lips.

They get dressed and go to lay down on Connor’s bed with Jude spooning him.

“How’s your heat?” Jude breaks the silence.

“Barely there. Thanks to you” he responds smiling.

After another minute of silence Connor is the one to speak up now.

“Are we mated now?” he asks as he runs his finger over the bite mark on his shoulder.

Jude sighs loudly.

“Yes”

“Why do you sound sad about it?” he turns around in Jude’s grip to look at his alpha.

“I’m not”

“I’m in love with you Jude” he tells him.

“And I’m in love with you too. But we shouldn’t have mated and you know why”

“I’m not going to leave you Jude, I swear! I would die too if I did”

“I know, I know” he sighs. “But my moms…” he trails off.

“We’ll deal with it together ok?” Connor says looking into brown eyes.

“Ok.”

“Jude your moms are here!” they hear Connor’s dad calling from downstairs.

“Let’s go” the alpha says as he stands up pulling the other boy with him. They head downstairs holding hands until they reach the bottom and see the three adults looking at them intently.

Connor squeezes his hand trying to reassure him.

It was obvious that the three parents knew what happened. Having gone through the same they knew all the signals and the scent of a newly mated couple.

“Moms” Jude starts but gets cut off by Stef.

“Get in the car Jude” she says.

“Mom no-“

“Get in the car now!” Lena steps up using her alpha status to command his son.

Usually being an alpha himself he could’ve just ignore it, but being part of her pack meant having an alpha too so he had to comply.

“I’m sorry” he says looking at Connor before walking out of the house.

“Lena I think you’re overreacting here” Adams says once the young alpha is gone.

“Have you got any idea of what this means to my son?” she replies furiously.

Connor just stands there watching the three adults arguing, not knowing what to do. Until Lena turns to him.

“This is your fault! You took advantage of the situation didn’t you? Even when I told you not too. You don’t even care that you're ruining his life”

“What no-“ the young omega starts.

“We welcomed you into our house and our family and this is how you repay us?” she says raising her voice.

“Don’t talk to my boy like that!” Adam steps up in front of Connor. “Your son shares the blame just as much as Connor” he growls.

“Stay away from him got it?” she says pointing a finger to Connor. They turn around and leave the house.

“No I-“ he starts going to the door but his dad stops him.

“Connor…” he sighs.

“No dad, I love him!” he tells him and starts to cry.

His father pulls him to a hug and just lets him let it all out.

\--

“What were you thinking Jude?” Stef asks him once they’re back home.

“I didn’t…” he starts but Lena cuts him off.

“Of course you weren’t thinking! I knew this was a bad idea when you told us what happened” she says pacing around the room. “You can’t see him anymore ok?”

“What?! Mama no I ha-“

“It’s an order!” she says raising her voice. “That way the connection won’t develop anymore”

Jude wants to argue but knows he can’t. He can never go against a decision of his alpha. Not until he has a pack of his own. So he just storms out going to his room and slamming the door so hard the whole house trembles.

“Honey, don’t you think…” Stef starts.

“No Stef. You know this always happens. We have to protect him, he’s our baby”

And Stef knows she’s right, so she doesn’t push the matter anymore.

\--

The next school day Jude enters the building and feels dread of what’s coming. His mama hands him a new schedule telling him it’s just a temporary solution until they find a more permanent one. He storms away not saying a word to her to his first class.

He was a bit early so when he enters his classroom and sat he felt it. He could sense _him_ as soon as he entered the building. His scent. Everything about him. He almost broke his desk from clutching so hard.

It was torture for him. Knowing he was there and not being able to approach him. He had to avoid him every time he knew he was close.

This kept going for a couple months. Until one day everything changed.

\--

Connor was walking out towards a table with a tray holding his food, when one of the seniors, an alpha, made him drop it.

“Hey little bitch. Heard your alpha got tired of you so he dumped you” he says smirking.

Connor just stands there looking down.

“Don’t worry” he continues as he sets his hand on Connor’s chin and makes him look up. “I’ll show you how a true alpha does it and if you’re good enough I’ll keep you to breed you like the omega bitch you are”

He starts moving his other hand around Connor back and trying to push it past his pants.

Suddenly Connor sees him flying out about 50 meters. He hears a loud growl and feels an arm in front of him. He turns and sees Jude. Eyes red, mouth open showing his fangs and claws out.

“Stay away from him!” he growls towards the older alpha who manages to get up and run away.

“Jude”

The alpha goes back to normal and takes his arm away from Connor.

“I’m sorry Connor” he turns to walk away but something stops him.

“Jude wait!” Connor rushes to him and holds his arm.

Jude tries to focus and notices there’s something different with his scent. Something _new_.

“Connor I can’t” he says not daring to look at the boy.

“No Jude please listen!” the omega says.

Jude closes his eyes and hears Connor’s heart racing. But then he hears something else. Two other heartbeats. Coming from Connor. He finally turns to look at the other boy.

Connor takes a breath.

“I’m pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good. I honestly think everyone knew what was coming.
> 
> Lena's reaction will be explained later on.
> 
> No promises on the next update but after my final exam on Friday it should be easier to write more. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened with Connor during their time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. The last couple of weeks have been so hard with my move and I've had the file for this chapter open for just as long and couldn't finish until now. Now about this chapter please don't hate me! I'm also sorry for the medical inaccuracies, I actually did some research for parts of it but the rest is kinda made up, but since this is AU, fuck it. Also I'm afraid to tell you that there's not even a hint of smut in here. Plot got to me and it spread through me like a virus, which is why I'm announcing my retirement from writing smut. At least for a couple chapters anyways, because come on... I actually have some pretty kinky shit planned for this, might fulfill one of the first prompts I got. Pretty long note, my bad!

After some time, Connor finally calms out enough to stop sobbing on his father’s arms and pulls away.

“Are you okay?” Adams asks, still holding his arms.

Connor sighs, “What am I going to do dad?”

“Don’t worry, buddy. We’ll get through this”

“I just don’t get why they’d want to keep us apart. We’re mated now!”

“I’ll talk to them when they’ve calmed down, okay?” Adam says pulling his son into a tight hug.

After a couple minutes they pull apart and his father tells him to go rest a little. Connor goes back to his room and crawls into bed. He stays there for the rest of the day thinking about what’s going to happen.

The next school day he goes hoping to find Jude and talk to him. Of course with Lena being the alpha’s mother, he should’ve expected to find out that Jude had been moved from all the classes they shared together.

He tried talking to him but every time he got close to him, Jude would disappear almost immediately. It was worse now because now that he was able to scent him and sense when he was close, he still managed to avoid him at all costs.

\--

About a month later Connor wakes up feeling sick. He rushes to the bathroom and starts throwing up.

His dad gets worried seeing him like that and suggests skipping school until he feels better but Connor tells him he’s fine and goes to school anyway. However, he soon finds out that he has sensitivity to certain smells and gets nauseous with almost everything.

This goes on for a week and everyday he tells his dad he’s fine but on Friday Adam forces him to miss school and go to the doctor instead. He goes reluctantly but feels bad for missing school. Not really because of school or getting behind or anything like that, but because it means he won’t be able to try to reach Jude today.

They sit in the waiting room until a nurse comes out calling them.

“Stevens?” a young blonde nurse asks.

“Here” Adam answers standing up, seeing as Connor doesn’t even make an effort.

“Come inside, the doctor will be with you in a minute.” She leads them to a room and gestures Connor to sit on the bed.

After a couple minutes a young beta doctor comes inside the room.

“Hello. Connor right?” he asks holding Connor’s chart. The omega nods. “I’m Dr. Turner. Ok so what’s up buddy?”

“Um…”

“He’s been throwing up all week, from the moment he wakes up, and he told me he gets nauseous with almost everything he smells. I thought at first maybe it was something he ate but maybe he has a stomach virus or something” Adam answers, seeing as Connor didn’t reply right away.

“Ok, I’m going to do some tests now”

The doctor goes on to make a regular check up, looking into his eyes, mouth and checking his pulse.

“Could you please remove your shirt” the doctor requests and Connor does it.

Now he uses the stethoscope instead to listen to his heart. He then proceeds to feel Connor’s chest and notices that he flinches a little at his touch.

“You can put it back on” he says as he writes everything down. “I’m just going to take some blood and we’ll be done ok?”

“Why do you need to take blood?” Adams asks stepping closer to them.

“Just to be sure” the doctor responds as he’s sticking the syringe on Connor’s arm.

“Be sure of what?”

“I believe your son is pregnant, that’s where all the symptoms point to. Morning sickness, heightened sensitivity to smells and breast tenderness,” he replies and finishes taking out the blood. “Are you sexually active?” he asks now directed at Connor.

“Um… only during my first heat” Connor mutters.

“Were you knotted?”

“Y-yes” he says softly, slightly blushing while he thinks of everything he did with Jude.

“Well there you go, that’s when you're most fertile. Specially if it happened on the second day of the heat.” The doctor says looking between father and son. “I’m just going to take this to the lab and I’ll be back in a few with the results and some care instructions ok?” with that he leaves the room.

“Dad?” he speaks turning to his father and looking scared.

Adam rushes forward beside him and wraps him in a tight hug moving one of his hands through his hair and the other caressing his back.

“It’ll be alright buddy. We’ll get through this together” he tells Connor.

“What about Jude?” Connor asks, voice muffled from his dad’s shirt.

“I’ll figure something out I promise” Adam responds, trying to soothe his son.

After a few minutes the doctor comes back in the room.

“Alright, it looks like I was right, your son is pregnant. It seems to be about 4 to 5 weeks. You're going to have to take these vitamins everyday,” he says handing them to Connor, “and you’ll have to change your diet, no more junk food young man. Also try to reduce your physical activity if you do sports, you don’t necessarily have to stop but don’t push it to hard, try maybe something like yoga or water exercises. I’m going to schedule an appointment with the ob-gyn two weeks from now for an ultrasound to see your baby and find out if we can hear the heartbeat, and do a regular check up. Will that work for you?”

“Yeah” Connor answers softly.

“Good. Just one more thing. Is your mate with you?” Dr. Turner asks.

Connor looks down and his eyes start to water, thinking of the situation he’s in with Jude. Or rather, without him.

Adam clears his throat.

“He’s uh, not really around right now,” he replies for his son.

“Well you're going to need him. Specially these first few weeks as the pup is developing. So maybe try to reach him and let him know”

Connor only nods, still looking down.

“Ok well see you in two weeks, don’t forget to take your vitamins and eat healthy. If something happens or you have questions don’t hesitate to call me,” the doctor says handing Adam a card.

“Thank you doctor,” he nods smiling and leaves the room. “Let’s go home” Adam says looking at Connor and putting an arm around him.

\--

That week Connor tried harder than before to talk to Jude. But it turns out the alpha got even better at avoiding him. Now he didn’t see him at all. Which was incredible because Connor actually memorized Jude’s new schedule and would wait for him outside just as the bell rang but somehow Jude was gone before that.

It was also getting worse because somehow now he couldn’t even sense when he was close and his scent was getting weaker. It was like their connection was breaking. Connor didn’t even know if that was possible, specially with everything Jude told him about werewolves, but that’s how it felt.

At the end of the week he was giving up a little bit. Not trying as hard anymore. He had done some reading and stress wasn’t good for him. He had to think for their baby now. His baby.

Adam however, decided to try a different approach.

\--

Monday morning Adam decides to go to Anchor Beach to talk to Lena. He goes to her office seeing the door open and knocks.

“Can I talk to you?” he asks.

Lena looks up from what she was working on her desk and nods.

“Yes, come on in,” she gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desks and Adam sits.

They stay in silence for a moment and just when Adam was about to speak, Lena beats him to it.

“Listen, I have to apologize for the way I reacted last time. I was a little harsh towards your son and I’m sorry. But you have to understand that I’m looking out for my son and what’s best for him”

“I understand that, but don’t you think your getting ahead of everything?” he questions. Lena was ready to answer but he cuts her off to continue, “I know mating is different for werewolves and humans. I understand that Connor could grow out of it, but that’s just a possibility, it doesn’t mean it will happen.”

“I know that Adam, trust me I know. But it already happened to someone I love, and I can’t take that risk with my son.”

“Lena, I saw the way they acted around each other, I saw they way they looked at each other. I know they’re young but I could see it in my son’s eyes. He’s hurting so much right now I don’t know what will happen to him. And I’m sure Jude is going through the same.” Adam remarks.

“I saw all that with my brother Nathan too. But it ended the same way it always does. He was a werewolf too, from my dad’s first mate. He mated with a human at a young age and they lasted for some years, but she grew out of it. She fell in love with someone else and left him. He couldn’t live without her so he decided to stop,” Lena confesses looking on the verge of tears and continues, “I’m living proof of it. My dad fell in love with my mom and left his mate for her. It always ends the same way.” She finishes.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” he sighs. “But don’t you think it’s a little late to keep them apart? They already mated.”

“As long as the connection doesn’t develop it’s not too late. Werewolves sometimes mate again if the first time the connection wasn’t strong enough. He’ll do it again when he’s older. _With_ another werewolf. I’m sure your son will find someone else too.” She says with finality.

“No he won’t. He needs him now, Lena. Connor is…”

Adam is interrupted when someone knocks on the door, and a young woman is standing there.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you Lena, is urgent.” She announces looking apologetically at Adam.

“Don’t worry about it. He was just leaving” Lena replies not even looking at him.

Adam sighs and gets up to leave.

\--

Friday comes and it’s time for Connor’s appointment. He feels a little nervous despite having done everything the doctor said. Except of course telling Jude. But he’s also excited to see his baby. He’s noticed that his belly has been growing a little. Not enough to show yet but his abs don’t really look the same anymore.

This time as soon as they check in, a nurse leads them to a room and instructs Connor to lay on the exam table while the doctor comes.

A couple minutes later a young omega doctor comes inside the room.

“Connor Stevens?” she asks.

“Yes”

“I’m Dr. Davis, I’ll be with you throughout the entire pregnancy. You ready to see your baby?” she asks excitedly. Connor nods. “Good then let’s get started. Please take off your shirt”

She moves to stand in front of the ultrasound machine, turns it on and puts in some data on the keyboard. She takes the probe and puts a little gel on top of it then turns to stand next to the exam table where Connor is laying.

“It’s a little cold” she says before putting it against Connor’s lower belly.

Connor flinches a little but it gets better as she starts to move it around. Then the monitor starts to show some images.

“Wow congratulations! It looks like you're having triplets” she announces smiling.

“What?!” Connor inquires sounding shocked. He was definitely not expecting that!

“Yeah look here,” the doctor points to three spots on the screen.

Connor knows he should probably be worried right now. One baby is hard enough, but three? But right now he feels so happy and can’t stop smiling.

Dr. Davis then presses a button on the machine and it starts emitting a sound. Sounds in this case.

“Those are your babies’ heartbeats” she tells him still smiling.

Connor is beaming hearing that.

She presses some buttons on the keyboard and pulls the probe from Connor’s belly. She wipes the remains of the gel off his belly and tells him he can put back on his shirt. Then she presses another button and a picture comes out of the machine, and hands it to Connor.

“Here you go, the first picture of your babies” she tells him still smiling.

Connor stops smiling for a second and asks, “Do you think I could have another copy?”

“Of course!” she replies and turns to the machine again, pressing a button until another picture comes out. Then hands it to Connor.

“Thanks” he smiles.

“Alright so everything looks fine and the babies sound healthy. Have you experience anything out of the ordinary?” Connor shakes his head. “Well then we’re good to go. I’m going to write you a prescription for more vitamins and refer you to a nutritionist so they can give you a proper diet now that you have to eat for four,” she says smirking. “And I’ll see you again in a couple weeks.”

“Thank you doctor” Adam speaks up.

“No problem. If you have any more questions or concerns give me a call” she adds handing over a card.

They leave after exchanging the prescription and making an appointment with the nutritionist.

Jude is still in the back of Connor’s mind but right now he just feels so happy. Even if he can’t be with Jude anymore he will always have a part of the alpha with him, in the form of three amazing babies. What could be better than that? _Sharing this with Jude_ he thinks. But right now nothing will bring him down cause he’s excited for the next 8-9 months.

\--

The next week went by quickly. Connor had his appointment with the nutritionist who gave him a very specific _and_ filling diet. Seems like she really knows what’s up cause everything she wrote he should eat he loved. She even wrote the stuff he could have when he started craving for weird food and stuff like that, which has been happening a lot lately, and also the food he should avoid to reduce nausea and diarrhea.

He felt really happy and positive the entire week and part of the next one. He still tried to find Jude at school but not as hard now since he couldn’t handle too much stress. Doctor’s orders. It was in the middle of the next week that his world crumbled down. Again.

\--

Connor wakes up in the middle of the night panting hard and feeling an excruciating pain on his lower stomach. He checks the clock on his night stand and it reads 3am. Then the pain gets worse and he tries to get up but the pain won’t let him.

“Dad!” he screams for his father desperately.

Adam comes rushing through the door not even 5 seconds later.

“What’s the matter?” he asks worriedly approaching Connor’s bed.

“It hurts, dad… my babies!” Connor replies breathing hard and sobbing.

Adams moves to remove the covers from Connor and help him stand up. Then they both notice the sheets are stained red. Blood. Connor starts to panic and cry rubbing his belly.

“Dad my babies!” he cries out.

His father quickly picks him up and carries him out the house and into the car, not even bothering to change, only grabbing his keys along the way. He doesn’t waste any time and rushes to the hospital.

As soon as they reach there Adam picks him up again and runs to the emergency room.

“Help! Please!”

Some nurses and doctors move quickly and help him put Connor on a wheelchair.

“Sir, what happened?” one of the doctors asks as they’re running towards another room.

“I don’t know, he woke up screaming, feeling pain and there was blood on his bed. He’s almost 8 weeks pregnant! Please help him!” Adam answers desperately.

“We’ll do our best, please wait here” the doctor tells him as they go through another set of doors leaving Adam behind.

\--

Connor wakes up feeling tired and somehow _different_. He looks around and sees his father siting next to the hospital bed. He’s in a hospital, he remembers. Then starts to panic.

Adam stands up next to him and runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair, moving it off his forehead.

“How are you feeling buddy?” he asks, voices a little hoarse and tired.

“My babies” Connor says, sounding scared.

Right at that moment Dr. Davis comes in. She goes to check some of the machines around Connor and then stands next to his bed.

“Hi, Connor. How are you feeling?” she asks smiling sadly.

“Please tell me what happened to my babies” he says pleadingly.

She sighs, “I’m so sorry to tell you this, but you suffered a miscarriage,” tears start running down Connor’s cheeks. “One of the embryos didn’t develop completely but the other two are fine for now. One of our fetal surgeons removed the embryo out of your body,” she says pointing to a patch he has on his side and continues, “and we’ll keep a close eye to the other two”

“No! Why did you do that? My baby! I want it back” Connor starts screaming as more tears keep coming out.

“I’m so sorry Connor, but you need to calm down please. This is not good for your babies,” Dr. Davis remarks sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

A couple minutes later Connor calms down but keeps sobbing. His father moves forward and pulls him close so his head is resting on his chest.

“You can go home today but you're going to have to be on bed rest for a few days. Your father told us about your situation with your mate. I promise you that we’ll do our best to keep your babies healthy, but you need to be close to your mate, they need to be close to him, otherwise the risk of losing them will be higher,” she tells the sobbing boy and sighs. “I’m going to give you some time, if you need me I’ll be right outside.

\--

Later that day they went back home after Connor got discharged. The doctor gave him some pills to take and schedule an appointment for next week to check up on him, but told him he could go back to his normal routine after the weekend.

As soon as they arrived Connor went straight to his room, ignoring whatever his father way saying. He went to his bed, removed the blood stained sheets and crawled to his bed, not even bothering to put on new ones. He hugged his pillow tightly and cried himself to sleep.

The next few days he spent on his bed. Only getting up to go to the bathroom and shower. His father brought him his food to bed and was there for everything he needed. On Monday morning he was ready to leave his bed and go to school, despite his dad’s hesitation, telling him he should stay another couple days.

\--

Connor walked into school that day practically ignoring everything around him. He went to his locker to get his stuff for his classes and walked to the first one after. He didn’t even acknowledge the people that say hi to him. This last couple of months he hadn’t really talked to anyone anyways. Specially when rumors started going around that he was a lousy omega and that’s why Jude left him. For some reason everyone assumed they were “together” so when they didn’t see them around each other anymore, they started to talk.

He went to all his classes before lunch but he barely paid attention. His mind was somewhere else and he couldn’t care less about math or who died for their country. He was preoccupied in keeping his babies safe and healthy. Then lunch came around.

\--

As soon as the bell rings he leaves the room and goes to his locker to put some of his things away and take some out. He then proceeds to the cafeteria to pick up his food. He decides he wants to eat outside today so he walks out to find a table until he stumbles to some guy and he makes him drop his tray.

They guy, an alpha, starts telling him some stuff. Most of it he’s heard already, so he just ignores him. He gets closer and starts touching him. Connor is not comfortable with this at all, but he can’t find the strength to pull back.

Fortunately for him he didn’t have to, as he sees the guy flying out and turns to see his Jude next to him, protecting him.

He only manages to say “Jude” after the alpha shouts something to the other guy.

“I’m sorry Connor” he hears the alpha say and then sees him turning to leave.

“Jude wait!” Connor rushes to him and holds his arm. He sees this as his only chance.

“Connor I can’t” Jude says not even looking at him.

“No Jude please listen!” Connor says pleadingly. He has to tell him. Jude has to know he needs him. _They_ need him. He takes a breath preparing himself to say it.

“I’m pregnant”

Jude looks completely shocked. For some reason Connor expects him to turn and run away from him. But instead he finds himself being engulfed in a tight hug from the alpha, practically lifting him off the floor and spinning.

He puts him down a moment later but doesn’t let go. Connor’s so overwhelmed by everything that as soon as his feet touch the floor again he dips his head into Jude’s neck and breaks down crying.

Jude just keeps on holding him as tight as he can without hurting him, or their pups, whispering in his ear, telling him everything is going to be ok.

When Connor calms down he pulls away slightly to look into Jude’s eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that he’s missed so much and he’s so scared to lose again.

“Please don’t leave me. I need you. Please don’t leave!” Connor begs, looking at Jude with misty eyes.

Instead of answering Jude smashes his lips against Connor’s and expresses his love for him in a bruising kiss. He pulls back and looks into pleading hazel eyes.

“I won’t. I’ll never leave your side again” he declares pulling back slightly to rub Connor’s belly at the same time his other hand caresses his cheek.

They continue holding each other, constantly pulling back to kiss or just look at each other, not even caring that they’re in the middle of the school courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that was ok. I'm not gonna promise an update in an exact amount of time or date because I never keep them. It could be pretty soon or a very long time. Depends on school really. I also wanted to say that comments are greatly appreciated and would probably encourage me more to update faster. I love my regular commenters but I see a lot of guests leaving kudos and shit but they don't comment so it's hard to know if you like it or not. It would be nice if you did even just to say hi, or to tell me this fic is complete shit. Also, Mimi if you're reading this, I saw what you said on twitter about me commenting on Rapture... please, I'm hardly the smut king.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude deals with Connor's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? Probably not but here, a new chapter. If you read my last work you know I promised an update this weekend, but I didn't have school today so it's technically still the weekend for me. Anyway, it's a really short chapter and kind of a filler but I hope you like it. Next chapter we dive hard into Connor's pregnancy. I have to be honest though, I'm running out of ideas so if you have something you'd like me to include in, say chapter 9 or 10, let me know. Otherwise I might have to end this early, specially if there's not much interest :(

The rest of the day Jude never left his side. He missed all his classes to be next to Connor at all times during his lessons. The entire time he kept a hand around him protectively and every time someone got too close for his liking he growled at them scaring them off with his red eyes, almost as if marking his territory, his property.

But he also took some time to rub on Connor’s belly while hearing the pups’ heartbeats, several times even leaning down to whisper sweet things and kissing the area, making sure they knew his dad would take care of all of them, then moving up and assuring the same thing to Connor.

Soon enough the school day was over and they could finally go home but Jude still had one more thing to do.

As soon as the bell rings, Jude starts gathering up all of Connor’s stuff. They head out to Connor’s locker to take some things out and when they’re done Jude slings Connor’s backpack on his shoulder then grabs Connor’s hand and start walking towards the principal’s office. They had planned everything throughout the day, only missing part was Adam, who was on his way, after Connor had texted him to come urgently to the school.

When they arrive, Jude heads to the door that reads Vice principal Adams Foster, opens the door and walks in without asking for permission, dragging Connor with him. As soon as Lena notices them her features go from sweet to furious in seconds and she stands up looking threatening.

“What the hell are you doing with him?” she asks raising her voice and looking straight at Jude.

Connor flinches at her tone and grips Jude’s hand tighter. Connor feels a little surprised when Jude takes his hand away from his grasp but he calms down when instead Jude sets his arm around his waist, bringing him closer to him.

“I need to talk to you.” Jude says sounding completely unfazed by Lena’s outburst.

“I told you to stay away from him Jude!” Lena replies ignoring what he just said.

“I’m never staying away from him again, and you can’t do anything about it!” Jude counters raising his voice a little, a small growl on the back of his throat.

“I’m your alpha Jude, you have to…” Lena starts but Jude interrupts her before she can say anything else.

“Were.” He simply states, leaving Lena confused.

“What?”

“You were my alpha. I’m Connor’s alpha, he’s my pack now.” He clarifies.

“What are you talking about?” Lena inquires.

Connor notices that her face goes from furious to scared. She’s probably figuring out where this is going. Suddenly he feels Jude’s other hand resting on his stomach before he speaks again, looking straight into Lena’s eyes.

“Connor’s carrying my pups.” Jude says with confidence.

Connor looks again towards Lena and sees that she’s glaring at him, but somehow her features have softened a little. Before anyone can say something, they all turn to see a very worried looking Adam bursting through the door asking where’s Connor and if he’s alright, until he sees him standing there and calms himself down.

“What’s going on?” he asks when he regains his composure.

“Did you know about this?” Lena asks gesturing towards Connor and Jude with her hand, where Jude still has an arm around him and his hand on his belly.

“I tried to tell you.” Adam simply states.

“So what are we going to do?” Lena asks, directing the question to everyone in the room but still sounding a bit hesitant.

“I’m going to move in with them,” Jude speaks up first and then looks at Adam, “if you don’t have a problem with that of course. I need to take care of Connor and our pups.”

“I got no problem with that.” Adam replies.

“You’re okay with all of this?” Lena asks Adam, sounding surprise that he’s acting so cool about all of this.

“I’m not overly excited over this situation,” Adam starts. “But Connor’s been through hell these last couple months and I’m going to support him, and Jude, every step of the way.”

Lena sits back down, resting both elbows on her desk and covering her mouth and nose with her hands. All of the anger she had a few minutes ago completely gone. She looks at the two boys standing in front of her and sighs. Everything she had done was to protect Jude but now that wasn’t in her power anymore. She wasn’t exactly thrilled with the news, specially becoming a grandma to her _youngest_ son’s kids, but she realizes all she can do now is be there for him in this new stage of his life. Plus, she can’t fool anyone, she loves babies!

“I’ll come by later today to take some of my stuff.” Jude states looking at his mother.

“Okay.” Lena says removing her hands from her face. “I’ll have your schedule ready for tomorrow.”

Jude mutters a small thanks and the three of them move to exit the office.

“Wait, Connor?” When the omega turns to her she continues, “I’m sorry.” She says sincerely.

The boy only gives her a nod of acknowledgement and the hint of a smile before they finally leave.

\--

Adam drives them home and the whole ride is spent in silence. He looks to the back seat through the rearview mirror a couple times and sees Jude holding Connor closely, rubbing his hand on his belly, kissing his cheek sweetly and whispering sweet nothings to his ear. He smiles, knowing that everything will be alright now.

“Well, I guess you’ll be sleeping in Connor’s room.” Adam says when they enter the house. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Mr. Stevens.” Jude responds.

“Adam.”

“Thanks, _Adam_.” He corrects.

Both boys head upstairs holding hands and just looking at him, Adam can feel that Jude would prefer to carry Connor everywhere, he can sense how protective the alpha is of his omega, and he knows that his son is in good hands.

They enter Connor’s bedroom, _their bedroom_ Jude thinks, and head straight to the bed. Jude never once breaking contact with Connor. They lay together in bed, Jude holding his omega close to his chest and peppering him with kisses on his neck and cheek while rubbing his tummy at the same time.

After a couple hours Connor gets up to go to the bathroom and tells Jude to stay when the alpha moves to get up as well to accompany him. When he returns he sees Jude sitting up against the headboard looking very deep in thought.

“What are you thinking?” he asks his mate smiling, causing Jude to come out from his thoughts.

“What did your dad mean when he said you went through hell these last couple months?” the alpha asks. He wants to bite his tongue when Connor’s face falls. He gets up quickly to stand in front of him and notices something in his scent. _Sadness, grief_.

“Why are you sad?” Jude asks caressing his cheek.

Connor’s eyes start to get watery and he bites his bottom lip trying not to break down.

“I… I h-have to sh-o-ow you s-something.” Connor stutters.

He pulls something out of his back pocket and hands it to Jude. The alpha sees the small photograph. His eyes start shining with happiness but he studies the picture further and starts to get confused.

“Is this…”

“The first picture of our pups.” Connor finishes for him, and then, “our _three_ pups.” He adds, tears already running down his cheeks.

“Wha- Connor what are you talking about? What happened?” Jude asks dreading the answer. He tries to hug Connor but the omega shoves him away.

“You weren’t here Jude! You weren’t here for us!” he yells at his mate as more tears fall from his eyes.

“Connor…” the alpha is speechless as he tries to process everything Connor said and his eyes start to water. He never even imagined this could’ve happened. Hearing his mate say that makes him feel even more guilty, and angry. Angry at his moms for keeping them apart and angry at himself for not being strong enough to go against them.

“Connor I’m so sorry.” Jude says letting the tears fall down freely. He tries to hold Connor again and when the omega tries to shove him off he holds him tighter. “I’m so sorry.” He repeats sobbing.

Connor gives in and continues crying on Jude’s shoulder holding him back. “We needed you.” He says softly, his voice muffled by Jude’s shirt.

They remain like that a few minutes, just crying and holding each other tightly. Jude whispering how sorry he is into his ear. They manage to move to the bed and go back to their previous position, Jude holding him on his arms, this time facing each other.

“I’m never leaving you again. Ever. I promise.” Jude assures him when they have calmed down enough.

“Okay.” Connor replies softly. “I believe you.”

They stay in silence for most of the afternoon holding each other on their bed. They only go downstairs twice. When, surprisingly, Jude’s moms bring him some of his stuff so he doesn’t have to leave his mate at all. Then they go down to have dinner with Adam, for which they manage to actually have some small talk.

When they’re done and about to head back upstairs, Adam reminds him of something.

“Hey buddy, remember you have your appointment tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh I completely forgot. Jude…” he already knows the answer but he can’t help turning to his mate with a hopeful look.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jude replies while rubbing his belly, without having to think twice what Connor will ask. “I can’t wait to see them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos to you if you recognized the line from the show, used in a positive way this time though.  
> As usual, not gonna promise an exact date or time for an update but I'm working really hard to be more consistent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, comment or send them to my tumblr: [jonnorsmut](http://jonnorsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> No limits. Kinky is better.  
> If you've sent a prompt before I already have it and plan on doing it. Just depends on inspiration.


End file.
